Village secrets
by Claudia.wolf
Summary: This story is about a certain village where over time a lot of people disappear. My insperation was thanks to a creepy pasta and a friend who helps me with this story.
1. Prolgue

Prologue

Have you ever been awake in the darkness.

And no I don't mean night, or not just night I should say.

You see my village has a terrible secret.

The power in our town goes off sometimes for no apparent reason.

Most of the time this happens during the day when it's light outside, so no problems there.

We just have to wait for the power to go on again.

But when the power goes off at night it's much more disturbing.

I swear I hear strange noises outside, I pretend to sleep.

Even though after the first time hearing it I couldn't sleep at all any more.

I haven't slept in weeks.

The grown ups however don't seem to care at all, as if nothing is wrong.

Eventuality after some time, I guess the grown ups grew bored of me after asking questions.

They all started to ignore me, and for some reason they started dodging me.

In no time at all I became the outcast of the village and people didn't ever dare to look at me.

Were they being threaten for being with me or something?

There is only one other person who also thinks something is up and speaks his mind about it.

My only friend Mark, he is since shortly an investigator at our case office.

He inspects things like murders and disappearances, since they seem to happen often.

I wonder what's out there or if it really is just my imagination like every one claim's


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one: On the job

"Hey, Micheal how are you today?" A man said pretty loud trough the phone.

"Yeah, I'm fine David " Micheal replied.

"Hey dude I heard you got a new nickname, the devilishly handsome investigator." David said laughing.

"Did you call me so early just to say that?" Micheal said irritated.

"Awh relax we're friends right? Hahaha" David said laughing.

"No seriously why did you call me?" Micheal replied.

"Anyway I called you because I heard our student investigator Emily disappeared, I thought it was worth mentioning." David said.

"What do you mean disappeared?!" Micheal immediately thought of the worst. "What if she got kidnapped or...killed"

"Like I said she just vanished no one knows where she is or how she disappeared there were no traces of her or any other strange behaving people.

Micheal remained silent.

"Wait you're not thinking of making an investigation out of this are you?" David said.

Just as David said that, Micheal already hung up the phone.

"Micheal…..Micheal! Did he just hang up on me?" David dropped his phone and rushed outside.

"Crap my phone." David rushed back in and grabbed his half broken phone.

He jumped on his bike and rushed to the office.

Meanwhile Micheal grabbed his working suitcase and left the house.

"Off to work" he said with a serious expression.

He walked towards the bus station and waited for the bus to come.

While he was waiting a strange woman walked up to him.

She was an old shady looking woman.

She was wearing an old black robe with a hoodie that covered her eyes.

She didn't say a word and just stood there facing Micheal.

After what felt like forever she finally spoke or more like a whisper "beware of flickering lights."

Her voice was weak and feint, yet her voice was still clear to be heard.

Just as she said so, it started to rain and a feint sound of the bus could be heard in the distance.

Soon the bus stopped in front of them.

Micheal looked puzzled and apologized to the lady. "I'm sorry miss but I got to go, my bus just arrived.'' he was saved by the timing of the bus.

As the bus drove off the old hag still was staring at him but something looked different then from before.

He could see her eyes, one blue and the other one was blind with a huge scar across her face.

She kept staring until she could no longer be seen due to the distance.

The bus was quiet as usual, in fact he was the only passenger besides a sleeping girl.

The rain started poring even harder on the glass windows of the bus.

It was still dark outside but the moon provided just enough light to see the dark surroundings and the building of his office.

He finally arrived at his destination and exited the bus.

"Micheal!" He heard a familiar voice in the distance.

When he turned to look, the figure in the distance became clear.

It was David ridding his rusted old bicycle and was going at a high speed straight towards Micheal.

Micheal realized that his old bicycle didn't even have breaks.

As David approached, Micheal had just enough time to jump out of David's way.

David crashed at the nearest trash bin on full speed.

"That's what you get for driving such a dangerous thing at full speed, you idiot." Micheal said with a grin on his face.

"Hey what about that one time when you crashed your grandpa's ship into an iceberg." David said as a response.

"Well that means you're not the only idiot mate.''Micheal said.

Then the both of them started laughing.

"Anyway why did you even come all this way, it surely wasn't just to crash with that old thing again." Micheal asked

"Well I came to talk you out of your idea of making an investigation about Emily, look the reason why Emily went to that village in the first place is because her grandpa was found dead and he wasn't the first.''David's expression changed, he was dead serious.

"What do you mean, not the first?'' Micheal looked shocked.

"Well the people in that village are disappearing one after another, some are found dead and some are still missing. But they did speak of an old lady who probably has more to do with it.''

"You mean a suspect?'' Micheal replied.

"Yeah, they say she's a weird lady who wears a black robe and supposedly tries to hide her face because of a huge scar. Also she does walk up to some people and just stares.''

"You're joking right?'' Micheal was nervous but before he could say anything else David continued his story.

"Yeah I know creepy right? Anyway here comes the creepiest part, the people she stared at all vanished. So no one could tell for sure what her plans are or at least that's how the story goes,

for all I know she could be just a myth. I mean it's silly right a person like that doesn't exist.''

Micheal's face turned white. "Uhm if she also has a blind eye I'm pretty sure she does exist, mate''

David looked creeped out. "She does indeed, wait a minute how do you know?!"

"Well just a while ago there was a person who's description fits perfectly with that myth of yours and she also kept staring.''

They both looked pale and were out of words.

Eventually Micheal broke the silence. "Well there was one difference, she did speak….eventually.''

David looked shocked. "Well was it creepy what she said?''

"Well….. it was downright disturbing. She said beware of the flickering lights."

Micheal and David both became quit and they looked like as if they had seen a ghost.

Then they both turned towards the big old office entrance and started to walk towards the door.

Micheal slowly opened the door which was making a loud creaking noise.

Everything was dark, they were the first to arrive.

In fact they were so early that it was still dark outside.

David clearly looked scared "Well no one is here let's go home alright?''

Micheal looked at him with a huge grin "Are you a bit of a scaredy cat, mate?''

"Well an old creepy office at night is a perfect stage for a horror movie.'' David said with a shiver in his voice.

"You go first mate.'' Micheal began laughing and pushed him in first.

Once they where inside they noticed the power didn't go on.

David was even more scared now and this time Micheal was feeling uneasy as well.

"Well let's check on the computers since that's the only thing we need right now. In order to make it our case." Micheal said.

"What are you crazy, our computers are on the third floor. There have been rumors after the recent event, you know that woman who had so much stress that she hanged herself with a computer cable.

There have been strange happenings." David felt a shiver down his spine as he said that.

Micheal hesitated a bit but then decided to walk up the stairs anyway.

David didn't want to be left behind alone so he followed.

They slowly walked up the stairs until they reached a red door with floor 3 on it.

As they entered they came in a large hallway with lots of class doors that let to different office rooms.

They continued down the hallway, it just so happens that Micheal's office is one of the last ones.

Just as they reached halfway all the lights suddenly began to switch on and off.

"Say what was it again the old lady warned you about?" David asked.

Micheal looked at David with a pale face, David already knew enough.

As they turned to the stairway again they noticed someone standing in the red door doorway.

They had no where to run to.

But then just as the lights went on again they finally stayed on.

The shady looking person started laughing as the two men realized it was just a coworker who loved to play jokes on people.

"Mark dammit, you gave us a heart attack" David screamed irritated.

"Speak for yourself, mate" Micheal replied.

"Hahaha, anyway what are you two doing here so early?'' Mark said.

Micheal explained what happened to Emily and that they were planning on making an investigation out of it.

"Well who has to speak for himself now eh?" David added.

"You mean that you don't want to know what happened?'' Micheal replied.

"Of course I want to know what happened but...but how would you know whether I want to or not?"

David tried to make up an excuse to defend himself.

"Yeah right, anyway we're not here to chat about what happened. We're here to find out about what happened." Micheal turned around and started walking towards his desk.

"Alright mate, do some of you're computer magic and find out as much as possible about the location and it's history." Micheal knew it was a better job for David since that's his job.

He is the one that tells you all about something with just one quick search on his computer.

And he also keeps in contact with the investigators in order to tell them more info or provide them backup.

David imminently started typing as crazy and in no time at all he had the entire history of the

Orifield village.

"Alright, not so long ago two people went missing one named Emily of course and one named Jack. No one has any leads or idea of what might have happened, both were normal people with normal lives.

However it did happen before, a couple disappeared two years ago.

They were about the same age, but one year prier to that one, a men aged mid 30 disappeared as well.

The disappearances are in fact happening for over 26 years now.

Most remained missing while the ones that where found, well lets just say that they were dead.

The first to disappear was even just a baby so age doesn't matter in this case.

But there is certainly a murderer on the loose in that village.

Over 300 people went missing and only 17 bodies were ever found.

And those bodies were torn to shreds, some bodies were even found incomplete.

The police and investigators in that aria really are out of clues."

"Should I call them and make an arrangement so we could come over?" Micheal asked.

"No need to do that, I'm already here." Mark said with a huge grin.

David and Micheal looked frowning at each other."What was that? What do you mean Mark?"

David was even more confused now.

Mark explained that he was from the Orifield village investigators and that he was just at their office in order to finish an ongoing investigation at their city.

He also explained that he was called as backup, so he knows everything about Orifield village.

"Good then that means you can help us mate" Micheal dragged Mark along with them.

"I'll be online if you need me, so I can provide you with the right information." David said quickly.

So Micheal and Mark ran off towards the bus.

The bus came as soon as it started to storm, the wind started to blow very hard against the bus.

And the rain clashed down on the windows and roof.

Then thunder and lighting joined in as well.

A tree fell right behind the bus, as Micheal looked back at where the tree fell, there in a flickering street light stood the old lady.

Just staring at the driving bus, until once again she was out of sight.

Micheal felt a shiver down his spine. " _How did she find him again, it was scary to think of._ "

"Are you okay?" Mark asked because he noticed that Micheal was slightly pale.

"I'm fine mate, so this town what does it look like?" Micheal quickly changed the subject.

"Well it's not much but enough to peak the interest of visitors. It's an old looking town, it still has a medieval look to it. But it's no different than any other town with electricity." Mark sounded exited about their visit to his home town.

Along the way the sun finally came up, it was still storming though.

After a while the bus was driving through a huge forest, it took another hour for the bus to finally get through the forest and reach the village.

It was indeed an old looking place for as far as Micheal could see.

They got off the bus once it arrived.

"Well Micheal, what do you think?"Mark said with a smile.

Of cause Micheal couldn't say that is was kind off weird and creepy so he just had to go with it being alright.

The two of them went to get some dinner before going to Micheal's hotel room.

As they walked past a store Micheal noticed something rather strange.

It was almost over crowded, except for one path of the store.

There was just one person although Micheal could not see her face, but he knew it was a girl of a young age.

It was almost as if they all tried to stay away from her.

But as Micheal was watching, Mark had already moved on to the next store.

Micheal quickly caught up with Mark again.

"So do you know that girl from the previous store?" Micheal wanted to know more about that strange girl.

"Who? I didn't see anyone." Mark said.

Micheal slapped himself on his forehead "Well never mind that, where are we going to eat tonight?''

Mark told him about this bar where his aunt works and that it will be free for them.

They went to Micheal's hotel first and put all Micheal's stuff in the room.

"So what do you want to know?" Mark asked.

"We better talk in that bar, mate." Micheal's expression turned serious.

They waited until it started to get dark just so there wouldn't be to many costumers.

It was about 21:00 but already dark since it started to get winter.

As soon as they reached the bar a kind woman took them inside and give them a neat table.

They both sat down and ordered their meals.

"So now, what did you want to know?'' Mark asked again.

"Well you heard what David said about the murders right? So what did you think the murder weapon was, I mean the way that those body parts where found what could possibly do that? Micheal looked puzzled.

Mark turned white "Micheal don't look but I think a woman is staring at you."

"Wait what!" Micheal turned around quickly.

There she was in a lone chair way in the back, with one flickering light above her.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Some things are better left unknown.

The woman in the corner of the bar noticed Micheal looked at her.

She slowly got up, she was still staring without blinking.

And she ever so slowly walked her way towards Micheal.

As soon as she got one meter away she started to speak loudly.

Her words were clearly heard "I Benediximus vobis. Vos enim estis indigenti.

Qui autem possunt interrogare mauris, Nam qui volunt auxilio potest appeti."

The way she said it was as if she tried to curse Micheal.

Micheal became nervous as she got even closer until standing right behind Micheal.

Micheal and Mark both sprinted out of the bar with full speed.

They were terrified. "Does she live here?" Micheal asked.

"Yeah her, just don't pay much attention to her she's kinda the village crazy person." Mark replied.

"You can say that again, mate." Both of them had no breath left.

So they decided to just return to the hotel and speak over there.

" _It had to be her, that old lady from before who warned him about flickering lights."_ Micheal thought to himself.

" _What if those stories are true or what if she really has something to do with the murders."_

It send shivers down his spine.

Mark noticed that Micheal was feeling uneasy. "Don't worry about it Micheal, I'm sure she didn't mean anything by that. She's just a little weird."

"No that's not it, I was thinking what if she really was involved in the murders. I mean she is old enough and the villagers won't just make everything up about her right?"

"True, there is somethings strange about that woman." Mark replied.

"Then I guess we both agree that we have to talk to her and get some answers.''

"No way, you're out of your mind! Go to the crazy's lady's house! No, you're not taking me with you!''

Awhile later Micheal was dragging Mark across the street.

"O come on man, really" Mark said while trying to escape.

Moments later they arrived at the old cracked house, where the old crazy lady lived.

Micheal stopped for a moment and let out a deep sign.

"You ready mate?" Micheal asked.

"No, now let me go!" Mark said as he was still struggling to escape.

"Well to bad, because we're going in anyways." Micheal said.

He walked towards the front door, still dragging Mark along.

Micheal hit the doorbell button but nothing happened.

Then Micheal tried knocking on the front door.

The big old wooden door slowly cracked open as Micheal tried to knock the second time.

But no one was at the door.

Micheal decided to enter, still dragging Mark along.

He went inside and yelled "Hello, is anyone there?"

As soon as he said that, he heard a humming noise from somewhere inside the house.

Mark was clearly terrified and even more struggling to escape Micheal's grasp.

Micheal walked further in to the dark hallway of the house.

As he got closer to the stairs he heard the humming getting louder and louder.

It was clearly her, the old woman.

Her voice sounded weak yet still clear to be heard.

Micheal called out one more time "Is anyone there?"

The humming continued so Micheal decided to go upstairs and dragged Mark along with him.

When he was upstairs he noticed the sound came from the room most to the right of them.

So still forcing Mark to come along with him, he went over to that room.

When he stood in front of the door, the humming suddenly stopped.

Then when he reached for the doorknob the humming suddenly started again.

But it didn't come from that room, it came from the attic.

Mark freaked out and finally escaped from Micheal's grasp.

He ran down stairs as fast as he could go.

Micheal stood frozen in his place, when he heard footsteps right above him coming towards him.

Until the footsteps stood parallel to his.

Micheal wanted to run after Mark but he knew that who ever was up there would hear him too.

He stood there for what seemed like five minutes.

Just when he thought that the coast was clear again, the footsteps continued.

They where walking in circle's, above the place where Micheal stood.

Micheal had to keep his head cool " _What to do now?_ " Micheal thought.

He stood there for another five seconds before slowly tiptoeing towards the stairs.

The old wooden floor cracked as he was tiptoeing across the long hallway.

Then out of no where a basketball fell from the attic stairs and soon after followed by quick footsteps running towards the stairs.

Micheal lost his cool and rushed down the stairs.

When Micheal was down stairs he was sure he saw something.

It was someone or something standing in the living room, he noticed it out of the corner of his eye and just saw it for a split second.

Micheal didn't want to stay around to check it out.

So Micheal ran out of the house into the huge front garden.

Mark was still waiting for Micheal behind the fence.

"Dude I thought you died out there and became the next victim." Mark said.

"Sorry to disappoint you mate but I'm still alive. So do you still think this woman is just crazy?" Micheal said while still taking deep breaths.

"Well, uhm…."  
Mark looked terrified "No, she's not just crazy, she's completely insane."

"Well mate, at least we know where to look now." Micheal answered.

"You're just as insane as she is if you think that I'm going back into a place like that" Mark was clearly serious, he did not want to go to that house again.

"Honestly I agree with you mate, I don't want to go back either. But we must solve this case otherwise more victims will fall." Micheal was still tired from running.  
"Sure, you're not taking me back there! But for now let's just return to the hotel." Mark clearly wanted to get out of there.

The two of them agreed to return to the hotel and practically bolted out of there.

As soon as they entered the hotel they went to their room and warmed up two pizza's.

They were extremely quit until the pizza's were ready, Mark grabbed two cola's and both Mark and Micheal sat down at the table.

"So what now, are you really going back to that place Micheal?" Mark looked worried.

"Well yeah, but I do not want to go alone." Micheal looked at Mark.

"No no no no! Micheal I'm not going back there!" Mark panicked.

"Don't worry mate." As soon as Micheal said that Mark went quit again. "I think I need to get David to help me then."

"Are you sure you two will be okay?''

"Well as okay as we'll ever be, I guess." Micheal already grabbed his phone.

"No service, what?" Micheal looked confused at Mark.

"O that happens sometimes, the light may go off too. It happens a lot, that the power goes off I mean." Mark didn't worry a bit, as he was used to the strange phenomenon.

The lights in the hotel started to flicker.

Micheal was feeling a bit nervous, he looked out of the window and saw the strange occurrence happening everywhere in town.

"Yeah, it happens almost daily. But don't worry it will go back on again to. The longest time period of this occurrence was about three hours." Mark wasn't even faced by the phenomenon.

That's when Micheal thought back of what the old lady said " _Beware of flickering lights_."

" _Maybe this is what she meant, that maybe she saw something and became insane thanks to that._

 _Maybe she knows more about the killer."_

Then Mark interrupted Micheal's thought. "Are you okay lad?"

"O yeah, I was just thinking but never mind that." Micheal still looked a bit confused.

As if he was trying to understand something.

"Well whatever. By the way how will David get here? I mean the bus only drives one time a week since no one ever comes here." Mark broke his thought again.

"Well,….." Micheal started to laugh. "He will get here don't worry."

"Micheal I want to know how?"

"In time mate, in time." Micheal was still smiling.

Micheal contacted Mark the next morning and Mark said he would be on his way.

Later on Micheal and Mark went to the meeting place.

A nice grassy field next to the big forest entrance.

They went to sit down on a bench facing the entrance where David would come through.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

An old reunion.

David was rushing to get all his stuff. "O no, I'll be late!"

David grabbed his laptop and case files.

He rushed to the kitchen and grabbed some bread with jam on it.

He put the food in his mouth and continued on running to the next room to get his notebook.

He then ran back to his bedroom and grabbed his secret dairy.

Also he ran to a small table next to his front door to get his key's and his final investigation gear.

And he went back to the kitchen to get a glass of milk.

Next up he ran to his bike as soon as he finished his meal.

He hopped on and off he went, on his old "trusted" bike.

Micheal and Mark were still waiting on the bench.

"Do you think he'll still come?'' Mark asked.

"O yes, he will. Just wait." Micheal was still smiling.

Meanwhile David was bicycling as fast as he could when it started to rain.

"No way, a storm! You got to be kidding me!"

David was struggling to keep his bike in balance.

In the mean time Micheal and Mark were still waiting.

Mark began to get inpatient "Are you sure he will come?"

As soon as Mark said that there was a faint sound coming from the woods.

It was a soft squeaking noise unlike anything Mark ever heard before.

It got closer and closer and the weird sound got louder and louder.

"W...what is that?" Mark started to get worried.

"What do you think it is?" Micheal asked.

It was now so close that Mark started to panic.

"What if it's the killer with a crazy weapon in hand!" Mark wanted to run away but Micheal stopped him.

"Micheal let me go! We should run dude! I mean anything with a sound like that is bad news."

"Well you're right about one thing, it is bad news." Micheal was still smiling for some reason.

Then out of the three line came David on an old rusted bicycle rushing down a small hill.

He was going straight toward Micheal and Mark.

Micheal quickly pushed Mark to the left and went over to the right himself.

Just in time because David went full speed straight at them.

He went just past Micheal and Mark but hit the bench at full speed.

His front wheel got stuck in between the bench and the ground, launching David three meters further.

Mark was shocked "Will he be alright?"

"Not to worry, he had worse accidents than this." Micheal walked over to David.

"Aye mate, a perfect entrance as usual."

"You think so Micheal? It's all thanks to my old "trusted" bike!" David said.

"More like old rusted mate, but you're improving on your landings." Micheal said still with the same smile.

"Next time you might not even land on your face" Micheal further added.

"Yeah right, as if that will ever happen with a bike like that, are you okay David?" Mark asked.

"Yes I'm fine." David replied trying to get up while still being dizzy.

The boy's went back to their hotel, still talking and joking around.

Once they where at the hotel's restaurant they started talking about some of the case files David had with him.

Apparently he had found over a dozen more victims that might have been connected.

But they were found complete without missing limps and such.

So it may also be another incident.

David showed the other two men the pictures of those victims and of their body's that had been found.

They were all found in the forest surrounding the village and so have the other body's, so maybe it was connected after all.

Micheal and Mark were puzzled by the connection and the things that just didn't fit in.

Those body's where killed on a way different level, yet the places and way they where found does fit in.

"So it's not a complete psychopath because he or she does not have a certain way of killing people.

And it's not a mental in-stable person because he or she doesn't have a pattern in killing."

Micheal concluded.

"So what or who is it than?" David asked.

"Well due to the circumstances I would say that it is someone who knows very well what he or she is doing. Someone with an objective and someone who's gotten better and better at hiding their traces. But what that objective could be, I have no clue." Micheal was even more puzzled.

"Do you think it might have something to do with revenge? I mean those body's are mutilated." David was adding.

Mark was surprised by their level of thinking. He did not at all expect people of his age to know so much on the subject already.

"Uhm might be..." Micheal was still trying to puzzle things out.

"You agree on all this Mark?" David looked at Mark with a serious look.

"Yeah….Sure…." Mark did understand it, but he didn't understand how they already knew that much. It would have taken Mark a while to conclude that.

"So now what?" David asked.

"Well mate, now we go around town and look for anyone suspicious." Micheal said.

The group walked out of the hotel's restaurant and walked into the now dark street.

It was still pretty busy except for one small alley, it was completely empty.

The guy's decided the best thing was to split up.

"Wait what! Split up! Micheal are you out of your mind?" David still did not agree.

"Yeah Micheal with a killer on the loose, isn't that kind of suicidal?" Mark added.

"Mates seriously? This isn't a horror movie. We are grown men with weapons. What could go wrong?" Micheal said.

"Never say that Micheal! Things can always turn for the worst." Mark said.

"Alright you guys, what if you two go together and I go alone?"

"Micheal are you kidding me! Do you really want to die?" David said.

"Urg just go over that way guys, I'll be alright."

"Okay Micheal your choice, see you back at the hotel then in about a few hours." Mark said while taking David with him.

"No you idiot, don't let him go alone!" David was trying to talk both of them out of it.

But in the end they split up anyways.

Micheal was left alone in the street that was now just as empty as the dark alley.

Micheal was about to walk into the opposed direction as David and Mark went, when out of no where there was a cold strong wind coming from the small alley.

Immediately after that the lights started to flicker.

" _o no, not again._ " Micheal thought.

Micheal felt a strong dread coming from out of that same alley.

Then he saw a shadow on the wall inside of that alley coming towards him.

The shadow slowly closed in on Micheal as he watched in fear.

The shadow looked like a human, yet it walked strangely and didn't appear to be walking stable on two legs.

Almost as if it was supposed to walk on all fours.

Just as it was about to turn around the corner towards Micheal a door slammed open.

The thing quickly moved away in an unnatural speed.

Micheal watched in fear as a new shadow was approaching.

Then out of the dark alley came a girl, it was her no doubt about that.

It was the weird girl Micheal saw earlier in the shop.

He watched her walk off in the opposite direction as the lights started to work again.

" _Who is she, that mystery girl._ " There was no way Micheal would just walk away again.

He had to find out who she was and most important of all why everyone was avoiding her.

He quietly followed her from a small distance, for a while it looked like she didn't notice a thing.

But after some time she started making more turns and from time to time stop and turn around.

Micheal knew he had to take a bit more distance in order to keep her unaware that she was being followed.

" _But what if I loose her?_ " Micheal thought.

He just couldn't take that risk, so he kept a close distance.

At one point the girl quickly turned around and kept staring, looking for someone.

Micheal stayed as quit as he could and even holding his breath.

She then started running out of nowhere.

Micheal quickly started running as well in order to keep track of her.

He wanted to know so much about her, so badly that he wasn't thinking clearly.

They both started running faster and faster.

And then the girl stopped and Micheal bumped straight into her.

"O sorry milady, didn't mean to do that!" Micheal quickly apologized.

"Who are you? And why are you stalking me?!" The girl was immediately defensive.

"What following you? No way! Are you following someone perhaps?"

"Don't change the subject! Why are you here? And who are you, I have never seen your face around here." The girl said.

"Uhm, yeah it was nice meeting you milady but I have to get back to my friends. So uhm, goodbye." Micheal quickly turned around and jolted out of there.

The girl was left alone wondering what just happened and who that stalker was.

Micheal returned to the hotel where his friends were waiting, they looked really concerned.

When they saw Micheal emerge from the shadows of the dark street they immediately ran towards him.

"Micheal are you okay? And where the heck were you?" David overthrew Micheal with questions.

"And what did you find? Why didn't you call us or something?"

"No worries mate… Wait, call you guys? Wasn't the power out?" Micheal answered.

"Wait you mean that where ever you were the power went out?" Mark asked, he immediately looked worried again.

"Does that mean that on your side of town the power did work?" Micheal was slightly uncomfortable.

"That's slightly disturbing, isn't it?" David looked at his friends who were both clearly bothered by something.

"Anyways I gotta go, I just remembered I still had some laundry to do." Mark said as he didn't even look at his friends.

"O really? Since when do you do your own laundry? I thought you lived with your mom." David said.

"Well….yeah, that's true but she forced me to do it today otherwise she would take my PlayStation."

"O really?" David said with a smile on his face. "I think Mark here has gotten himself a girlfriend."

"No David, just no!" Mark replied "Anyways guys I really gotta go."

He quickly started walking before David could say anything else.

" _What is up with this town, first mystery girl and now Mark's behavior. Maybe they are connected in some way._ " Micheal thought.

Micheal and David went back into the hotel and straight to their room.

Their hotel room was on the most upper floor and the number of their room was 413.

"O great, I didn't even notice before but our room just happens to be the unlucky number!" David was clearly afraid.

"Mate, do you really think that this is a horror story?"

"Well you never know, right?" David said.

Micheal nodded his head and opened up the door.

For some reason the door slowly cracked open and as they walked inside they noticed that the room was oddly cold.

David was clearly terrified and walked closely behind Micheal.

"Mate, what are you doing?" Micheal asked.

"Well the first one to enter usually dies, but if I get far behind I would certainly die."

"So you basically would rather see me die than yourself? Thanks mate." Micheal replied.

"Well no, neither of us."

Micheal shushed him and was walking towards Davids bedroom.

When David was quit he too heard the tap ping's coming from that room.

"Micheal….Micheal..hey!" David tried to contact Micheal with whisperings but Micheal was ignoring him.

When they were really close by the door David whispered once again.

"David, shut up!'' Micheal whispered back.

Now David finally stopped speaking and just followed Micheal quietly.

Micheal slowly opened the squeaking door and indeed a cold wind was felt from there.

As he stepped inside he felt a hard metal thing hit his leg and he fell with a huge bang on the floor.

"Are you alright?" David was still whispering.

"NO! David what in the bloody hell is you bicycle doing in here?" Micheal shouted at David.

"I just wanted to give my "trusted" bike a safe place to stay." David replied.

"Mate it is not a trusted bike it is more like an old rusted thing! And why is your window open that is not safe at all!" Micheal slowly got up again.

"I think I left my window open.."

"Seriously? THINK you left it open? David get your bike out of here!" Micheal was pissed off.

David quickly grabbed his bike and took it downstairs again.

While Micheal was checking if everything was still there and closed the window.

When they both calmed down they started to talk again.

Micheal explained to David what happened earlier that night, about the mystery girl.

And David told him that Mark was kinda nervous, more than usual.

They both agreed to continue the discussion first thing in the morning.

So they both went to their bedrooms and went to sleep.

Meanwhile Mark was talking with a stranger through the phone.

"Please tell me she's okay?" Mark asked.

"Who will know? I guess that means you're listening to me now?" The stranger had a heavy voice.

"Fine, what do you want?" Mark said with a trembling voice.

"Well, you know exactly what I want, I want you to stand in a special someone's way. You know the new investigator." The man sounded like he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Fine.. but promise me you won't even lay a finger on her!" Mark asked.

"Well that is up to me now, isn't it?" The stranger said.

"Alright fine.." The stranger had already hung up. And Mark went back to his house.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

A stranger calls

It was finally starting to become light outside, Micheal couldn't sleep at all.

He was thinking about the mystery girl, " _Who is she and why was everyone avoiding her_."

Micheal finally brushed it off and got up to switch clothing.

David was still fast asleep, Micheal could hear him snore.

After a couple hours David was still sound asleep and Micheal really didn't want to wake him up.

So Micheal left a note on the table and left the building.

Later that day David finally woke up and got out of bed.

He was slowly getting himself dressed and ready to leave.

That's when he noticed that there was a note on the table from Micheal.

It read: "Hey mate, I'm not going to wake the snoring bear so by the time you read this I most likely already left.

I'm going to get Mark instead so you can stay at the hotel.

Anyways see ya!"

"No way! He left without me!" David was wide awake when he was done reading.

"And I do **not** snore!"

David was rushing to get his stuff and grabbed his bike, since it was noon already.

"Dam it's always like that!"

Meanwhile Micheal had already found Mark and they were continuing the investigation.

When they were in the middle of an area search, Mark's phone started ringing.

"Just a moment I got to pick up." Mark quickly grabbed his phone.

"Hello? Who is this?" Mark said.

" _Strange he normally answers a lot more kind and say his name right away_." Micheal thought.

Micheal secretly went to listen in on Mark's conversation.

"O, sorry! I didn't mean to be so rude. I'm just a bit on edge. Yeah I'm alright don't worry. No no I'm just working on an investigation. Yeah here in town. Do you really want to help out, I mean the people already….. o right sorry. Uhm yeah sure, bye."

"Hey Micheal, a friend of mine wants to help us and she asked to meet at the park." Mark explained

"Sure, you lead mate."

They both left the area, towards the park.

Meanwhile David was still riding around on his rusted old bike, trying to find Micheal and Mark.

" _Luckily I've got my trusted old bike with me. O hey look a person!_ "

David quickly turned directly towards the girl walking parallel from him.

As he rushed down the small hill he saw Micheal and Mark walking to the left of him.

"Hey watch out!" Mark screamed.

" _Wait what? Why should I..._ " But it was already to late, David hit the girl in full with his rusted old bike.

He fell on top of the girl, while Micheal and Mark rushed towards the sight.

"I think I broke something! Oh, hey sis." David immediately said.

He reached for his leg and grabbed a broken part of his bike. " **No**! Not my trusted old bike!"

"Would you get off of me already, bro?" The girl asked.

Mark helped David up and left Micheal to help the girl.

" **Stalker boy!** " The girl pushed Micheal away and got up by her self.

"Mystery girl! Oh great. Wait you're David's sister?" Micheal said.

"Oh you two already met? Wonderful!" Mark had a huge grin on his face.

"Unfortunately yes." They both said.

"Hey wait...he's the devilishly… o wait what did you call him?" David asked

"Stalker boy of course."

"Thanks, it's suits him way better! So stalker boy, how exactly did you meet my sister?" David said with a huge smile.

"You don't want to know, mate." Micheal replied still staring at the girl.

"Alright anyways, Micheal this is Lindsey. And Lindsey this is..." Lindsey finished Mark's sentence.

"Stalker boy."

After a while the group finally decided to move on, they went back to town trying to find a trace of Emily.

While they were walking trough town everyone started to move out of the way as soon as Lindsey got near.

Micheal and David looked at one another, that's when Micheal started to walk next to Lindsey and asked: "So uhm, why exactly does everyone avoid you?"

"Micheal don't!" Mark quickly said.

"Why not? It's a good question." David reacted

Then Lindsey turned around and hit David on his head and then Lindsey continued on walking.

"That's why David, are you okay?" Mark was slightly worried.

"Wait but I asked so why did you slap.." Micheal couldn't finish his sentence because Lindsey had already turned around and slapped him too.

Then all of them continued walking not saying a word.

After a while it started to get dark again and there were a lot less people outside.

Then after five more minutes no one other that the four friends were to be seen.

The lights started to get a bit blurry and there was a cold wind again.

Micheal felt a chill down his spine and he felt as if someone was watching them.

Then a trashcan nearby fell over seemingly all by itself.

David jumped towards Micheal hiding behind his back.

"Wha… what was that?" David asked with a clearly scared voice.

"Mate I think that was just a cat." Micheal replied.

Then indeed a black cat appeared from the trashcan.

"See nothing to worry about." Micheal said to his friend that was still hiding behind his back.

"Black cats are bad omens. You really don't know anything about horror movies do ya?" David was still hiding.

"You know in Japan black cats are considered good luck." Lindsey said.

"Well Japanese are just weird!" David quickly said.

"Well now mate, they are just as weird as you are." Micheal said.

They all laughed and argued at how weird David would be.

Then suddenly the group fell quit as they hear it.

A blood curtailing scream of a young girl in pain.

It came from the edge of town close by the woods.

"Come on guys, let's check it out!" Micheal quickly said.

"O are you kidding me! Micheal do you have a death wish?" David answered.

"No neither does that person out there! Now let's go!" Micheal said with a serious expression.

The group ran as fast as they could towards the source of the scream.

They finally reached the edge of town, looking towards the now dark forest.

"Uhm Micheal I hate to agree with David but uhm do you really think it would be a good idea to enter the forest at this hour?" Mark asked

"Yeah it's already dark and creepy enough without the forest being here! Wait what do you mean by hate to agree?" David answered.

Then out of the depths of the forest came the same scream again.

Only this time more desperate, sending chills down everyone's spine's.

"Unfortunately that girl is not going to save herself now is she?" Micheal said with a serious look.

The four decided to go in anyways.

As they rushed trough the forest David could swear he saw movement out of the corner of his eye.

However David did not want to go back to find out what it was.

He was scared enough as it is " _no need to wonder off alone_ " He thought.

Then the four reached a large lake with a huge withered tree on the left side.

Then from the other side of the lake they heard the scream again.

Only this time the scream sounded weaker than before.

"We need to hurry!" Micheal shouted while still running.

The rest followed him but Micheal was getting to far ahead, after a little more running they lost Micheal out of their sight.

The three friends were out of breath and had to sit down for a minute.

David called out into the woods for Micheal to come back but there was no response.

Micheal was still running through the woods following the now closer by screams of the girl.

He ran into the side of the mountain where he finally reached a dead end.

But what he found wasn't pleasant, it was far to gruesome even for him.

He almost threw up at the sight of blood and organs scattered across the rocky sides and grounds.

It's not overreacting to say that there was blood everywhere.

As Micheal walked closer he saw what was left of the girls body.

Only her head and torso was left and one of her eye's was missing as well.

Micheal grabbed his phone ready to call the Police forensics team, but his phone didn't even turn on.

It only gave a quick blue flash and then it remained off.

Then a view drops of blood fell on his right shoulder and after that he heard a heavy growl coming from above him.

When he slowly looked up he saw a flash of something as the thing ran away faster than anything he ever saw before.

" _What in the bloody hell was that."_ Micheal thought.

" _Hey wait! Where are the others? O no..."_

Micheal quickly ran out of the bloody scene and back into the woods.

" _Crap whatever that thing was it was heading their way."_

Micheal was now back at the lake where he saw a small trail of blood.

" _O no..."_ Micheal follow the trail as fast as he could.

Then a little further up ahead he heard David scream "Aaaaaah! Help! Let me go! _"_

Micheal ran ever faster.

David was panicking as he felt the sharp pain in his leg.

"Hold still, you idiot! _"_ Mark was struggling to hold David still.

"Come on you big baby, just try to stay still" Lindsey said while trying to pull out a huge thorn.

"Easy for you to say!" David argued.

As a response Lindsey pushed the thorn back in his leg.

"Aaaaaah! Help! Let me go!" David screamed.

"Shut up! Just let me pull this thing out alright?" Lindsey was really irritated.

Then the bushes started to move and the group fell silent.

The bushes started to move closer by them, the three jumped up and watched in fear.

Then they heard footsteps walking towards them.

As a response David jumped in Mark's arms, he was terrified.

Then someone emerged from the dark woods but before they could see who it was Lindsey had already hit him to the ground.

"Ow why did you hit me?" Micheal asked.

"Stalker boy what the hell! Don't sneak up on us!" Lindsey looked furious.

"O thank goodness, it's only Micheal." David said while still in Mark's arms.

Lindsey helped Micheal back up.

"Aawh you two are cute together!" David said making a hart shape with his hands.

"Uhm would you guys come back to reality for a minute? I mean David still has a thorn in his leg."

Right after Mark said it David began to panic over the thorn again.

"Mate would you please stop overreacting." Micheal said.

David stopped panicking right after Micheal looked at him with an angry look.

Then they put David on the ground both Micheal and Mark had to hold him down while Lindsey tried to pull the thorn out.

After an hour of unnecessary tries of getting the thorn out they finally succeeded.

David's leg kept on bleeding so Micheal had to put off his shirt and put it around David's wound.

Lindsey quickly turned around as she noticed what Micheal was doing.

"Lindsey are you okay?" Mark asked.

Lindsey slowly turned back around looking just as red as David's blood.

"Yeah...yeah I'm… fi..fine." She answered while looking down to the ground.

The four of them walked back out of the forest since it's to dangerous to stay.

Lindsey still couldn't look at Micheal so she walked behind with her head still pointed towards the ground.

Along the way the four heard creepy noises and from time to time felt like they were being watched.

It was scary to say the least.

Soon they reached the edge of the forest and Micheal decided that is was safe enough to now call the Police forensics team, who would eventually find out who that girl is and maybe even how she died.

They said that they would come as soon as possible and told Micheal to come to the scene the next day in the morning.

So the group walked back to their hotel still wondering what might have happened out there.

That night Micheal couldn't get much sleep.

He was still thinking about the horror that he saw that day.

" _Poor girl"_ Micheal thought to himself. " _she must have been so scared, all alone at a time like that. How did she even end up alone in the woods. Her parents were nowhere to be found. But then again maybe that murderer also killed them. Who knows."_

Even tough the sun almost came up again.

Micheal finally started to fall asleep still lost in his thoughts.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

A broken heart

The next day David woke up early to his surprise.

He walked to the living room and noticed that only Lindsey was awake yet.

"Kind of rude don't you think?" David asked out of the blue.

"What's kinda rude?" Lindsey asked still being pretty tired herself.

"Of stalker boy to keep his mystery girl waiting." David had a huge grin on his face.

At that moment Micheal walked out of his room, holding his fist ready.

"David you bloody idiot!" Micheal said while hitting David on his head.

"Auw Micheal why did you hit me?" David asked while holding the painful spot on his head.

"That's what you get for being an idiot!" That's when David noticed if Micheal hadn't hit him, his sister most indefinitely would have.

He was practically playing with fire. " _But that does mean I'm right.._ " He thought with an even bigger grin on his face.

He decided to let them be for now.

Micheal, Lindsey and David were planning on what to do this day.

At first they had to go back to the body that Micheal found and ask what the police forensics team on what their founds were.

After that they would look up some more information on the town itself.

Then they were going to look for any traces of a possible murderer in town.

So they decided to leave immediately.

That's when David realized, Mark had also come with them but he wasn't awake yet.

So David decided to wake him up of cause.

The only problem was that Mark wasn't in his room at all.

The room looked deserted and it was a complete mess.

David rushed back to the living room and yelled out "Mark is missing! He's not in his room!"

Micheal and Lindsey looked in the direction David was rushing from with a confused look.

"What do you mean he's missing? He was here yesterday for sure." Micheal answered.

"It's like I said he's missing, he's not here guys!" David said clearly still panicking.

"Well, he probably went back to his own house later in the evening." Micheal said.

"No, I hate to agree with him but David is right. This isn't something Mark would just do, you know. And I for one am someone who should know!" Lindsey was clearly worried as well.

"Even so we already made an appointment with the police forensics team to come and check out that murder scene." Micheal said grabbing his stuff and getting ready to leave.

"No way you can't be serious! Leaving Mark no way!" Lindsey said angry with a childish look.

"We can look for him after we went to the murder scene." Micheal said headstrong.

Meanwhile David knew that they were going to take a long time fighting each other, so he sat back down.

After a while Micheal was done with their discussion and he lifted Lindsey over his shoulder.

"David, are you coming mate?" He then asked while still carrying Lindsey.

"Put me down stalker boy!" Lindsey demanded as she was now hitting Micheal on his back as hard as she could, but to no avail.

"Sure!" David answered and followed the two out of the hotel.

After a while Lindsey stopped struggling as she noticed it was no use anyways.

David still followed the two but he was clearly thinking about something else.

The three walked through the woods towards the murder scene.

And when they arrived they saw that the full research was still in process.

Then what seemed to be their leader walked up to the three friends.

Micheal let Lindsey go now that they had arrived.

The leader of the police forensics team was now standing in front of them.

"You're Micheal Jones I assume." He said with a serious expression.

"Aye, so how did the research go? What did you find?" Micheal replied.

"Well, we found out that it was a five year old. We assume she was a girl named Annabelle Woodmen, her parents reported her missing just a few hours ago. But we're not certain yet since we still need the DNA test result. Also we have no clue on what happened to the poor thing. It looks like some sort of animal did this. Most likely a bear of some sort, but their not supposed to live around here. So it will take a while before we find out exactly what happened." The man explained.

"Alright thanks for your time. Call me back if you found out anything else." Micheal answered.

"O by the way, who was the other guy just now he said that he was with you. He has glasses and short dark hair. He wasn't very tall and wore a raincoat." The man looked at Micheal with a puzzling look.

"What? Where did he head to? Was he alright?" She shouted.

All three men were jump scared by Lindsey's sudden reaction.

"Uhm….he went that way. And for as far as I could tell he was alright, although he did seem a bit on edge." The man answered.

She ran off in the direction pulling Micheal and David along.

The guy was left wondering what had just happened.

They ran until they saw a small trail of blood leading to the edge of the forest.

They followed the trail and got to a huge open field with a farm to the far end of it.

Behind the farm was a small hill with a blocked off mine entrance, next to it some old mining and farming tools.

The blood led to the middle of the field, halfway closer to the old farm.

Then it simply stopped, as if a wolf had devoured their pray right there and left nothing at the scene.

"Maybe we should check at the farm, it looks like a perfect hideout for a killer." Micheal suddenly whispered to the others.

"Uhm, yeah sure let's just delve into one of the most likely killer hideouts. Cuz that sounds safe!" David said not wanting to go in there.

"Why even did you became a murder investigator David?"

"Hey you never said that to Em, I mean she has the fear of death things!" David said trying to defend himself.

"Mate, you know that it is exactly the reason. She wants to defeat her fears and in a way fight it." Micheal answered.

"How come that she's afraid of that?" David asked

"I don't know mate, you should ask her." Micheal did however have a worried expression.

David felt silent and quietly followed Micheal and Lindsey into the direction of the farm.

It was easy to get in, the door wasn't locked and it was made of very old wood.

Inside it was a huge mansion alike layout but as you can guess everything was old looking.

It was clear that whoever lived here was either long dead or living way in the past.

It looked abandoned, a perfect hideout for a killer or any other illegal business.

They entered the huge living room and the guys are holding their guns on the ready.

Then Micheal signed at them to move quickly around the corner.

Lucky for them there was nothing, not even furniture it was a completely empty room.

"O well, guess there's no one here. Let's just go now!" David said as he was already turning around.

Right when David was almost out of the room Micheal grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

"You know there's more to a house then just a living room, especially a farm house!" Lindsey said also pulling him back.

The two continued on still dragging scaredy cat along.

They entered the kitchen when suddenly Micheal tripped over something hard.

Lindsey picked up the item. "Why the hell did you trip over a frying pan?"

Right after she said that there was a sound coming from behind Lindsey, who in response used the frying pan to knock whoever was behind her to the ground.

When the person fell to the ground Lindsey finally realizes that it was Mark who just walked in.

"O shit, Mark are you...okay?" Lindsey quickly helped him up again.

"Ow yeah, I'm...I'm fine." Mark said slightly cringing of the pain.

"You know what, I think this frying pan will be of use to me. I'll just keep it with me for now." Lindsey said trowing and catching the pan.

"Mark, where in the bloody hell were you?" Micheal asked.

"Uhm…I was uhm… somewhere." Mark answered.

"O come on Mark, you've been acting out of character lately. Come on tell us what you've been up to." Lindsey said in a slightly worried voice.

"Okay, you got me. There is this person who says he knows where Emily is and he is willing to help me, if however I would help him." Mark looked down and got quit again.

"Well that's great! What do we have to do?" David said.

"That's what's bothering me… He said I had to prevent the other investigators, you guy's… from finding out the truth behind the missing people." Mark answered still not looking at the others.

"You got to be kidding me?!" Micheal replied.

"Mostly I would, but this time I am serious!" Mark answered.

Right after Mark said that his phone buzzed.

He got a message from an unknown number. _"_ _I told you to be quit didn't I?_

 _Then I also must have told you about the consequences..."_

In just a view short seconds after that, they all heard a terrifying scream from right outside.

They looked at each other and as soon as they saw Marks face they all understood what was happening.

So they ran outside in a hurry only to find, a trail of blood leading back into the forest.

"O no, not again.." Micheal said softly.

"No, no, no, no! This is all my fault…" Marks face turned white when yet again his phone buzzed.

" _Let's play a little game, shall we?_ " the new text read.

Then not much long after he got another text, it read: " _If you ever want to find Emily, you'll have to get back into that forest and do exactly as I say._ "

Marks face turned even more white. " _O no, what do I do? Should I tell the others?"_ He thought.

The four of them walked into the forest, Mark didn't dare to say anything just yet.

They followed the trail of blood.

It let to a small lake near the lone mountain.

The lake was foggy and the noises from all kind of animals could be heard.

The small group suddenly stopped at the faint noise of a low growl.

Mark looked at the others and they nodded, they all heard it.

They slowly looked around, being careful not not make a sound.

Then David broke the silence. "Hey maybe it was just a dog."

"No, it sounded a lot deeper. Maybe a bear?" Micheal replied.

"Or...Maybe..." Mark said in a serious voice.

" _That's weird Mark is almost never serious"_ Micheal thought.

"Well?" David was clearly freaked out by the fact that Mark had a serious expression.

"Maybe...it's..." Mark continued softly still trying to not make any noise.

The gang got closer to Mark and all listened carefully.

"GHOST!" Mark suddenly yelled.

Everyone jumped back with a heart attack.

"Mark you bastard!" David yelled out.

Then as the group calmed down again they noticed that all the animal noises had stopped.

"Dammit guy's, well whatever it was it sure knows where we are now." Micheal said giving a angry look at both Mark and David.

"Well, let's just hope that whatever it was ended up being scared away by these morons." Lindsey said while still nervously looking around.

Then through the silence Mark's phone started buzzing again.

Suddenly Mark had everyone's attention.

"How is it that your phone still has service?" David asked while taking his phone out of his pocket to check if his would work again.

"Maybe because my phone isn't so badly damaged!" Mark quickly answered.

At that point both Micheal and Lindsey had also taken out their phones.

"Yeah? Mark explain why my new phone also can't get any service?" Micheal asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mine doesn't work either." Lindsey added.

Mark got quit for a second, thinking of a smart answer.

"Well, it's not my fault that you guy's all happened to buy crappy phones!" Mark finally said.

Right after that he continued walking following the blood trail even further, while hiding his phone from the curious friends.

After a little while the group stopped in a small open area still in the woods.

They all looked worn out and it was starting to get really dark.

"Hey lads, I think that it would be best if we returned to the hotel and continue looking tomorrow."

Micheal suggested.

"Yeah sure.." Mark said, still not entirely sure.

"Yep, let's go!" David yelled while pretty much racing out of the now dark forest.

They all went straight to bed after eating some pizza's.

However not all of them could sleep, Mark was still wide awake.

"What would have been on the end of that trail? Could it have been Em? What if she died now that they didn't decide to continue on?" Mark couldn't even close his eyes thanks to these thoughts.

Then he got another Text message...


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

Trapped in darkness

Finally I started to regain conscious, my head hurts really bad.

"Wait where the hell am I? And why is it so dark?"

I tied to move but couldn't.. "What the hell is going on?"

Then when my vision started getting clearer, I noticed that I was tied to a chair.

There was a vague light hanging from the earthy sealing.

It looked like I was in some sort of underground room.

I started to look around on my right side there was some furniture and to the left there was another person.

He was knocked out just like I was.

He had short hair with two colors black and green.

He looked to be about my age maybe two years older, gotta say he wasn't even that bad to look at. He does seem familiar though.

"What now? What do I do?" I thought to myself.

Then I noticed the man next to me waking up.

"Awh my heard… Wait where the hell am I?!" He then said with an Irish accent.

He then looked at me and continued. "Wait Em? Is that you? And what is this place?"

"I'm still trying to figure out where we are. Jack?" I replied.

"Yeah it's me. So do you think we're going to die here?" He replied clearly scared.

"Well let's hope not." I said.

Then I noticed some torture tools on a table across from the room.

"Hey do you think that you could reach the table across from the room and grab that knife?" I asked.

"I can't really move." He answered.

I started to look around some more until I heard a strange noise.

"Did you heard that too?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, it's like a weird growling sound. Maybe It's a bear?" I replied.

"Ya think so? Well what ever it is let's not stick around to find out for sure." He said jumping with chair and all, over to the table.

"Okay now you come here and I'll cut you lose, then you do the same. deal?"

"Right!"

We both agreed and as I moved the chair I noticed that the sounds were getting closer.

Even more worrisome it was coming quicker.

I quickly got over to where Jack was and he cut me loose.

The footsteps and growling sound were almost right outside the door.

"Hide! Quick! Just leave me here and get some help!" Jack said quickly.

"Dammit, he's right there's no time! But then again I can't just leave him!"

I stood there frozen thinking about my actions and options.

Then I grabbed the knife and started freeing him.

"There's no time, you idiot!" He yelled at me.

We then heard an unlocking sound at the door just as I cut Jack loose.

"Quickly in here!" I pulled Jack into a locker and as fast as I could closed the door.

Right after that the door of the room opened up.

It was too dark to see but we definitely saw someone.

He moved across our point of view and then we heard a loud bang.

And we saw a table flying across the room.

The person was clearly mad and looking for us.

"Don't move a muscle" Jack whispered.

The person was trowing around with stuff and rampaging through the room.

Then he stopped and slowly turned toward us.

" _No no no no!_ " Jack and me were both thinking.

He practically ran towards the lockers and started knocking them around.

When he was at our locker, we could see his eyes.

They were big and black with a light reflection in it.

It didn't look human at all, so what in the world was it?

It then continued to trow our locker across the room.

Luckily the locker landed on top of us so that we weren't seen.

We landed in a very awkward position, Jack was practically laying on top of me.

When he saw that I was in pain he quickly put his hand over my mouth ensuring that I wouldn't make a sound.

The thing then ran out of the room continuing smashing around since it didn't notice us.

As soon as we couldn't hear it anymore Jack pushed the locker out of the way.

"Are you okay?" He asked still hanging over me.

"Uhm… Yeah sure.. my leg just hurts." I answered.

Then we awkwardly stared at each other for a little bit until I broke the silence.

"Uhm… Jack… could you please get off of me?"

"O yeah sorry!" He got back up.

"Hey your leg is bleeding!" Jack said.

He was right, my leg had been pierced by a piece of sharp wood that broke in our fall.

Jack quickly ripped of his sleeves and put it around the wound.

"Now let's get out of here!" He said while pulling me on my feet.

We walked out of the room and into the hallway.

It looked like a huge underground maze of some sorts.

Maybe a mine or a bunch of underground passages.

We decided to go left since we didn't have a clue on where the exit was.

We walked for what felt like an hour both being as quiet as we could.

Then we decided to lay low and rest for a bit, since that my leg was really starting to hurt.

We went into another room and sat down behind some furniture covered with sheets.

"So uhm, what have you been up to lately?" Jack asked out of nowhere.

"You know playing games." I answered thinking that this might not be a good time for this.

"O nice! I did the same." He replied.

"So have you finished your favorite game yet?" Jack asked.

My nephew still is his goofy old self, even if we are in this awkward situation.

After a while he asked me if I were okay and if I was ready to continue on.

And we both agreed to continue on.

We walked down the dim lighted hallway when suddenly the lights in front started flickering.

"Well, that's… weird. For a moment I thought that I saw a shadow moving across the end of the hallway." Jack said with wide eyes.

When he said that I felt a shiver going down my spine as a low growl echoed through the underground maze.

"Run!" Jack screamed.

Jack ran as fast as he could away from where the growling seemed to come from.

Emily tried to follow but fell down due to her injury.

"Hey Emily which way should we go left or right? …. Emily?" Jack stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Really?" she said with an irritated expression, while laying flat on the ground.

Jack ran back to Emily and picked her up and put her arm around his shoulder.

And helped her to walk as fast as possible.

"Go right!" Emily said quickly, while the thing was getting closer each passing second.

They ran as fast as they could trough the dark tunnel.

"I think I smell fresh air!" Jack said while sniffing the air.

Then finally in the distance there was a bright light that looked like a way out.

Suddenly they saw a tall shadow blocking the way out.

"Crap! This way!" Jack yelled, quickly pulling Emily with him to a very small tight side tunnel.

The two ran as fast as they could.

They finally spotted another way out, this one was a small crawl space though.

They had no other choice.

Jack let Emily go first and she crawled as quickly as she could through the tight space.

Jack was following right behind her.

Suddenly Emily heard Jack scream behind her.

He got grabbed and was pulled out of the crawl space like tunnel.

Emily couldn't heard voices anymore, just as if Jack had completely disappeared.

Em wanted to go back to help Jack but the space was so tight that she couldn't even turn around.

She had no other option but to continue her way through the tunnel.

She felt like she was crawling for about an hour and the agonizing pain in her leg didn't help either.

Then she swore that she could hear a faint breathing, it was to soft to notice where it was coming from.

Also the tunnel was echoing a lot so it really seemed impossible to know exactly where it was coming from.

Emily heard what seemed like a falling rock tumbeling down and as she heard that she could swear that she heard a scratching noise.

The breathing started to sound louder, there was no mistake!

Who ever that was came back to snatch Emily away as well!

There was no time to worry about her bleeding leg she had to crawl faster as the sound became louder and louder.

She could hear someone else crawling as well.

The sounds were coming from all over the place thanks to the echo.

Then she stopped for a second, it seemed as if the person chasing her had stopped moving.

All the sound fell silent, Emily could now only hear her own breath.

She started slowly and quietly crawling towards a corner where she had to turn left.

Just as she was two feet away from the corner she could swear that she saw a shadow move in the darkness.

That's when it hit her, what if the person knew where the exit of the tunnel was.

And what if he or she had walked around to get to the other side.

That would mean that Emily had been crawling towards the person all this time.

Emily didn't know what to do as she saw another shadow move.

She tried crawling backwards but as soon as she did she hid a small stone making noise in the processes.

Emily held her breath as she hoped that the person wouldn't have heard but it was too late.

In a blink of an eye she saw this thing in front of her and it charged towards her.

It grabbed her leg pulling her of her feet and dragged her along with it.

She couldn't escape, it was over.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter seven:

Mark's messages

The text Mark got was from the stranger.

Read: "Don't worry your friend still lives. I'm just here to say that she might soon wake up. I wonder how hard she'll scream.

Mark's new received message also contained a photo of Emily, she was tied to a chair.

Mark replied: "What do you want now? Other then just pissing me off."

He got a reply almost seconds later.

"I want you to go back into that forest and fetch me something."

In the meantime David woke up because he got thirsty, on his way to the kitchen he walked past Mark's room and noticed that he was still on his phone.

" _What's up with that? Mark never used his phone this much. And he looks stressed._ "

David thought to himself while spying on Mark.

Mark grew even more worried as a new picture was loading on screen,

He got another text as well, "Your friend won't be alone for long though."

The picture finally loaded and Mark jumped back in shock.

It was a guy with green hair, he was knocked out and it looked like as if whoever caught them was just about to tie him to a chair as well.

Mark was shocked by the fact of how pale he looked almost as if he was already dead.

David really grew worried now.

Mark decided to go and "fetch" that thing as soon as possible so he send a text back.

"Al right you made your point, what am I fetching? And where am I going?"

Not a second later he got a response.

"Surely you remember that blood trail, just to the left of it there is a shed. Once there I want you to grab me a file, it's called file 0012. Once you have it I want you to destroy it."

" _He must be trying to erase some tracks, the bastard he's gonna make me do his dirty work._ "

Mark thought.

Again his phone buzzed: "O and destroy the file where I can clearly see it. The third lantern to the right of the entrance of the forest will do. Also when you're supposed to turn left I'll let you know."

Mark's face whitened. " _He must be using the security camera's all around town to keep an eye on me and my friends._ "

Mark decided to go immediately since everyone was still asleep or so he thought.

David quietly followed Mark, he was really suspicious of his behavior.

Mark walked out of the hotel in the middle of the night and sneaked his way over to the forest with David following closely behind.

Mark got to the forest and walked in.

It didn't take long for him to find the blood trail.

He followed it as instructed and seemed to be thinking deeply.

" _If the guy can't see me in the forest then how the hell does he know when I should turn left?_ "

He couldn't shake off the feeling that he was being watched either.

" _What if that guy secretly followed him through the forest and Mark was the next victim?_ "

Just as Mark started to wonder if he should turn back, he heard a noise coming from behind him.

It was David he just stubbed his toe against a heavy rock and made an awkward noise from the pain.

Mark didn't see that it was David yet, because it was too dark.

"Who's out there?! I...I know you're there!" Mark said with a faint sound of fear in his voice.

It seemed as if David had no choice so he came out from behind his hiding spot.

"David?!" Mark asked in disbelieve.

Now Mark started thinking. " _What if David was the evil mastermind or an evil follower._ "

David walked a bit closer to Mark.

"Stay back!" Mark yelled grabbing a stick from a nearby tree.

"Wow Mark! Why are you so paranoid? It's just me. And why even are you out here?" David responded while stepping back.

"Why are you here?!" Mark then asked.

"Hey I asked first! You can't just answer a question with another question."

"I asked second! And yes clearly I can!" Mark answered.

"Fine! I followed you because it looks like you're up to something." David answered.

"What hahaha me being up to something? Pfffff no! Maybe you're up to something?" Marks laugh sounded very much the opposite of happy.

"Uhm Mark I just told you what I was up to, I was following you."

"Aha! So you admit that you're up to something!" Mark said acting as if he just found the culprit.

"Mark! Please just be serious for one second, what are you doing here?"

"I was uhm…. I..." Mark couldn't think of an excuse.

He got quit for a second, if he told David chances where that Emily would end up dead.

But if he didn't tell him the truth then David would think Mark has something to do with the murders.

"Uhm David just trust me on this one okay?" Mark finally said.

"Okay… so where are we going?" David surprisingly agreed.

"I'm not sure… I'll get a message when where there."

And so Mark and David ventured even further into the woods.

At one point they even past by the place where they left the area yesterday.

It took forever and the two eventually reached an old looking building next to what looked like an abandoned mine.

"Hey check this out! This looks like an entrance to the underground mine!" David yelled to Mark as he ran over to the dark cave.

"You idiot! Don't go near that place! That's dangerous!" Mark yelled back.

Then in the distance David saw two figures coming closer, one seemed to be limping.

David stood frozen in his tracks.

He was thinking who it could be and seemed to not notice Mark int the background.

Mark was gesturing at David to get away from there.

The two figures suddenly turned away.

That's when it hit David, it could have been Em!

David ran into the tunnel but stopped in his tracks not even ten feet later.

He heard Mark yelling in the background. "Get the hell away from there!"

David noticed another figure running towards him.

It was huge and seemed to be running on all fours.

David and Mark panicked and ran into the old building, David yelling. "Mark what in the world is that thing!"

Mark looked back he saw the humanoid being running on all fours not far behind.

Mark ran into the house just before the claw of the creature could grab him.

He closed the door immediately and David grabbed a crowbar to block the doors handle.

The creature was clawing at the door trying to get it open.

Mark and David pushed their bodies against the door to prevent the crowbar or door from caving in.

After a while it got quit again.

"Now what? We're locked in here and that thing is out there!" David said still panicking.

"I.. I don't know… Let's just wait it out, I guess." Mark answered.

Not much later Marks phone buzzed again, causing the monster to try and claw open the door again.

"Mark, what the hell is going on! What's with that phone!" David yelled.

But Mark didn't react he was just reading the newly received text message.

His face turned white as his expression turned to horror.

"Mark! Mark! Hey, say something! What the hell is going on?" David continued.

Mark didn't even hear David anymore nor the creature clawing at the door.

The text read the following, "Taking a little trip through the old mine now are we?"

The person continued typing as Mark held his breath.

"And it seems like you ran into one of the creatures of Orifield. If you want to survive you'll do as I suggest, got it?"

Mark started smashing the keyboard on his phone as he and David were panicking.

The creature was banging on the door with full force.

David who was still trying to keep the door closed was having a lot of trouble keeping it out.

"Okay! Just tell me what to do!" Mark typed back.

"Grab the rifle that lays on the table and use it to block the door even more, that should give you and your friend enough time to get to the backdoor."

The old building wasn't to big and Mark didn't see a backdoor which made him very suspicious.

He quickly typed back,"Why not use the rifle to fend that thing off? And there is no back door!"

The text he got back read. "You fool! You cannot kill nor wound that thing! Also there is a backdoor behind the bookcase! You have no time left pick your choice, either follow my instructions and live or don't listen at all and get you and your friend killed!"

"Fine!"

Mark got up and ran to the table with the rifle, he took it and ran back to the door.

"David step aside!" He said sounding irritated.

David quickly stepped aside.

Mark held the rifle in his hand and quickly put the rifle stuck in the door handle.

Mark then ran past David and towards the bookcase.

David followed and was watching in disbelieve and a slight look of fear.

Then Mark pretty much threw the bookcase aside.

And sure enough there was a door.

It was a door covered in blood, with a small line written on it. "God has forsaken this town."

Not wanting to stare at that door any longer Mark quietly trying to open the door.

Just their luck, the door was jammed.

Mark looked at David, David in turn gave a quick nod.

He understood what had to be done.

Mark had to kick open the door that would make a lot of noise, the two would then have to make a run for it.

"On three." Mark whispered. "One, Two..." When Mark reached two the creature stopped banging and clawing at the door.

The two looked at each other one last time, right before Mark said "Three!" and kicked open the door.

The two were running like crazy, but no sound followed them.

Once they reached the edge of the forest, they finally had the nerve to look back.

"…. It's gone?…." David said still sounding very scared.

Then Marks phone buzzed again. "Looks like you're in luck. Something or someone else caught it's attention. Now go back about 66 feet and look to your right, the shed is there."

"Unbelievable _after what we went through he still wants me to continue? Well it is a freaking psyco!_ " Mark thought to himself while catching his breath again.

"Okay Mark explain! How did you know about that secret exit and what the hell was that?"

David said.

"First off, I have no clue what that was! And second off, … I can't tell you if I do Em dies..."

Mark finally explained a little bit.

"What? Em? You know where she is?"

"No.. I only know that she's in terrible danger and by doing this I can save her." He looked down at his phone and looked back at David.

David then knew Mark was being used and that things got serous, as he saw tears run down Marks face.

Then Mark got up and walked with David following closely behind.

The two didn't speak anymore, they just walked.

Mark stopped after about 66 feet and looked to the right.

They passed the little route before, when they were supposed to get the text from the guy but didn't for some reason.

This struck Mark as odd, " _why didn't he text then?_

 _Maybe they weren't being followed, it suddenly seemed more like Marks phone was being tracked._

 _But then how did he know about that thing? Maybe it lived there and the villagers know this._

 _What if the villagers already know what is going on… And that is why they ignore and even avoid people who want to know more about the murders...like Lindsey!"_

"Mark?" David asked, he noticed that Mark was getting distracted by his thoughts.

"I'm on to something Dav" Mark then said while walking into the direction of the shed.

He walked in and started to search the desks and drawers within it.

"Dav I need you help, I'm looking for a file called 0012 and anything else that has to do with the murders."

The two were searching the shed until they found what they were looking for, file 0012 and a map called file 0045.

Mark then held the file of 0012 in the air turning around in a circle.

He then grabbed his phone and typed. "Hey I need your help, I can't seem to find the file."

"Look harder, I assure you it's there. Or you'll have to look for your friends dead body."

Mark typed back right away. "No! There's no need I already found it!"

"Good, now bring it to the third lantern to the right of the entrance of the forest, your left once you exit."

That proved Mark wasn't on the wrong track with his speculation.

" _My phone is indeed being tracked, that guy is a hacker and that also explains how I was the only one with service in the forest._

 _The hacker must have somehow hacked Micheal's, Lindsey's and David's phones as well."_

"David, I can tell you everything but not in detail since we need to hurry."

And thus Mark told David about the strangers messages and what he thinks is on the file.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

File 0012

It was morning when Micheal heard a weird noise that slightly woke him up.

It sounded like someone tripped over something.

He didn't want to bother and open his eye's thought.

It was probably just David and his broken rusted old bike.

Or so he thought, until he heard a voice.

"Stalker boy! Wake up! Hey, sleepyhead!"

"Linds..?" Micheal answered clearly still very tired.

He sat up strait rubbing his eye's so he could see again.

Linds was staring at him and started to turn very red, she then ran out of the room.

" _Weird.._ " Micheal thought, but then he realized that when he sat up his blanked fell off and he was half naked.

"Bloody hell!" Micheal quickly put on his clothes and went into the living room.

"So, urhm.." Micheal cleared his throat. "Linds what did you want to tell me.

"Well Mark and David are missing."

"What..? Missing?" Micheal asked.

"Yeah like gone, I have no idea where they are." Lindsey explained further.

"Alright let's go look for those idiots, they probably went on investigating on their own."

"They wouldn't be that stupid now would they?" Linds said with high doubt.

Micheal just looked at her with a blank expression and simply said, "It's Mark and David we're talking about." With that he turned around and the two walked out the door.

Meanwhile at the edge of the forest.

Mark and David exited the forest and walked to the given location.

They immediately noticed a small outdoors fireplace.

Mark looked at his phone not a moment later he got a text.

"Alright I see you're there now, put the file in the fireplace where I can see the title."

Mark looked up at the lantern they were at and noticed a security camera.

That only further proved Marks theory.

He did as he was instructed and put the papers in the fireplace.

Mark got another text just as he had put the file in.

"Now, right behind the lantern should be a small locked box. The code to unlock this box is 4512."

Mark opened the box with David still waiting in the background, out of view from the camera.

There was a tiny match box inside.

He received another text.

"Now lit those documents on fire and I might give you the location of your friend tonight."

That text made Mark feel so relieved, finally this hole ideal was coming to an end.

Mark did as instructed and dropped a lit match on the file.

At first it didn't burn but after a moment the fire slowly started burning the edge.

"David! Mark!" Micheal yelled.

" _Crap! If they saw Mark burning the file things could get ugly._ " David thought to himself.

He ran over to Micheal and Linds and started trying to get their attention.

"He guy's! How are you doing? You both look great today!" David yelled out in a nervous attempt.

"Okay brother what are you and Mark up to?" Lindsey asked while crossing her arms and putting up her scary face.

David felt chills going up his spine. "N..n..no.. of cause not! What would give you that idea hehehe. I was just wondering how my kind sis and my best friend were doing!"

Meanwhile Mark blew at the fire to make it go faster, it was a waste of his efforts though.

He had to make sure the file burned so in a desperate attempt he threw more lit matches at the file.

"So where is Mark if you two aren't up to something?" Micheal asked David.

"Hehehe, he's just looking at this awesome little fire. Nothing to worry about!" David said.

"Somehow when you say that mate, I thing you two put the entire forest on fire."

Micheal continued walking.

"Wait! Wait! Micheal!" David yelled while grabbing Micheal and trying to stop him from walking.

Mark noticed Micheal was coming his way thanks to Davids yelling.

In a desperate attempt to cover up the file Mark threw a couple of sticks on it, just enough to cover the file up.

And he was just in time as David could no longer hold Micheal and Lindsey had just walked past the two.

"O hey! Guy's! How are you doing! It's good to see you again! It's been so long!" Mark yelled nervously.

"Oké now I know that something is wrong. But I guess David was right about the little fire.." Linds said before she could finish her sentence however Mark cave David a weird look.

Mark of cause thought David had already told them.

Then Linds contnued. "I mean Micheal and me thought you guy's set the forest on fire or something."

A sign of relief went across both Marks and Davids faces.

"Alright I'm really tired. Let's go back to the hotel." Mark said while fake yawning

"But it's still morning. Don't tell me you guy's were out all night?" Linds said with a confused and slightly worried expression.

"Don't judge me!" Mark yelled as he went ahead with the rest following behind him.

As soon as they entered their hotel room, Mark and David stared closing all the windows and doors as well as the curtains.

They thank went looking though the room for any camera's, luckily they didn't find any.

"Alright everyone sit down, Mark has something to tell us." David said with a serious look.

This surprised Micheal and Lindsey since David is not known for being serious.

They said down quietly and Mark sat down in a chair in front of them, kind of like a story telling setup.

Mark the told the other two about the text messages and the file he had to destroy.

"You bloody idiot! Who knows what would have been on that file! And you just burned it?! Also David you just went along with it?" Micheal said in an angry voice.

Neither Mark nor David said anything instead Mark pulled out some loose papers from his jacket and David grabbed the file called 0045 that he had taken with him.

That file David holds has all the information about the people who went missing in Orifield also it hold more information than we had been given at our office.

David put the file on the table and looked back at Mark.

"Also.." Mark continued "These are the contents of file 0012, all that I burned was a empty shell and some blank pages.

Micheal was shocked. "I'm sorry for doubting you mates."

"It's okay!" David said with a sign of relief.

"So what does the file say?" Lindsey asked.

"It speaks about an experiment gone wrong. You see, the major of this city had one of his scientist come up with a plan of making super humans. They would be more resistant against viruses and other medical conditions. Also they are apparently able to regrow limbs if they somehow got cut off. And they would overall be stronger, faster and capable of seeing in complete darkness.

However the government did not agree on the therms and forbid any further experiment and human testing. It says that despite the disapproval they still continued but in secret.

None of the villagers was allowed to speak about it nor any of there heir.

Anyone who would dare to speak up their minds would be ignored and outcasted.

The experiments somehow succeeded but the beings where no longer human.

They had turned into horrible beast or monsters as most scientists called them.

They no longer were capable of human speech and were very aggressive towards humans.

There were seven of them in total, one died in mid experiment and another one who killed himself after seeing what he was turning into.

Then on 10-04-1990 the creatures escaped, they managed to kill one of them but only after he had already killed almost every person working on the project.

That was exactly 28 years ago now, two years before the disappearances.

The only survivors were five men and one woman, Thomas Springfield age 34 , Mike Miller age 26 , Jeffery Martin age 29 , Robin Carter age 37 , Steven Grant age 23 and Morgan Haynes age 25.

That seems to be all it say's" Mark looked up again at his friends.

"Do you actually believe they created some super humans?" Micheal asked.

"Yes Micheal we saw it with our own eye's as it chased us!" David claimed.

This got Micheal quit again. " _Maybe they're right. It sure looks like their serious which is new for them. But we still need to know where Em is, it doesn't make any sense why would someone kidnap her when they already have monsters on the loose. What could be their motive?_ " Micheal thought.

"Alright! First things first, ask that guy for Em's location." Micheal finally concluded.

Without any hesitation Mark crabbed his phone and started smashing the keyboard.

"Hey, I did what you asked can I please have Emily's location?"

He waited but to no avail, he got no response.

They waited for another ten minutes then twenty, thirty, one hour, two hours, they did not get a response at all.

Odd for someone who replied almost immediately every single time before.

It was already starting to get dark and they still didn't hear from the stranger.

Mark started to panic, _what if he had already killed her or what if he noticed that Mark explained everything to his friends._ All there kind off thoughts were running trough his head.

He checked the room over and over again to see if they might have missed a camera but to no avail.

Meanwhile David tried to trace where the massages came from but also to no avail.

They were all getting impatient and more worried as time passed by.

Soon they started to fall asleep one by one.

Mark was the last to be awake, without anyone noticing he kept crying and eventually with tears in his eye's he fell asleep.

The next morning everyone was awoken by the sound of David yelling in victory.

"Yes! I knew I could do it! Ow yeah, Trusted bike guy one and creepy text person zero!"

"Urg mate, it's six o'clock in the morning what is your problem?" Micheal asked while he and the others still in their sleepwear walked in.

"I managed to trace the text person! He's here in Orifield village! On Sol Street, number 15!" David yelled out while shaking Micheal.

Mark who was standing in the background immediately ran to his room and got changed.

It took the other two a moment to realize that David pin pointed the kidnapper.

When they realized however they both ran to their rooms as well and also got changed.

In about five minutes they all stood at the hotels doors ready to finally face Emily's kidnapper and finally be able to rescue her.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9,

Unfortunate mistake

The gang was on their way to Sol Street, number 15.

They were walking through the town which was still dark.

David was walking behind, he was to distracted by the sounds of the night.

He heard the wind blowing past the old houses who then creaked and cracked as they were blown.

He heard crows flying nearby and saw one land on a roof above them.

The crow looked darker than it usually would and it's shadow seemed to grow as they passed it.

Then in a tree nearby he heard an owl screech, which almost sounded like a terrifying scream.

David got jump scared by the owl and quickly walked a bit further to catch up with the rest of the gang.

But not much later he got distracted again.

He swore that in a dark ally he saw a shadow of a person moving quickly out of sight.

David stopped, he wondered if he should check it out.

" _Probably not a good idea to go investigate on my_ _own._ " he thought.

So he turned back into the direction of the rest of the gang.

That's when he realized they were out of sight.

They had not noticed that their comrade was lacking behind and continued walking.

There David was in the middle of a dark street standing alone.

For a brief moment he could swear that he heard what sounded like heavy breathing coming from behind him.

When he turned his head in full fear of what he might see he was relieved to see absolutely nothing but the dark streets.

He quickly started trying to catch up with the others but he had no idea which path they had taken.

So he just wandered of the street that seemed most safe.

As he was walking he got startled by the noise of a dog barking.

David continued walking faster when he could hear some piece of metal falling further behind him.

At that point the dog started to whimper instead and ran away from the window it was standing in.

David suddenly felt a cold chill going down his spine.

He walked a bit slower again to soften the sounds of his footsteps.

He felt terrified as he heard the sounds of footsteps other than his own.

He froze in his tracks and looked at the wall beside him as he could see his shadow.

The walls of the houses and the lantern at the beginning of the street made sure David saw a second shadow approaching his.

The shadows fingers looked extremely long almost as if it had claws of a bear.

But the figure looked more human like.

The shadow looked thin but very tall, taller than David in fact who is 1,85 m.

David in fear turned slowly around, he heard a growling and the sound of footsteps moving quickly.

When he looked he saw nothing yet again.

Was it just his imagination?

He started walking backwards to make sure nothing could sneak up on him again.

Then he heard yet another screech but it was no owl this time.

David was sure that it sounded almost human like.

He started walking backwards faster and faster until he was almost running backwards.

Then he hit something, it felt like another living creature.

He turned around quickly but it was already too late.

He was hit by a frying pan by the hands of an equally terrified Lindsey.

He had bumped into his sister and gave her a huge scare.

In tern she responded by protecting herself and not first seeing what she'd hit.

"Brother! What are you doing!" She said.

"Sorry sis. I was just distracted."David was glad he found them even though it left him a headache

They were now standing in front of the house on Sol Street, number 15.

It looked like a normal family home, only the curtains were all closed.

That's not much new in this town, people seem to be on edge.

Micheal walked to the door and knocked.

There was no response, so Micheal knocked a bit louder.

Again no response, Mark and David were getting impatient.

They both looked at each other and nodded.

The two ran to the door and used their whole weight and strength to break open the door.

"Really mates, what happened to being sneaky." Micheal said.

But honestly he was losing his patience as well.

The four then walked in with gun in hand.

They walked into the living room and checked the kitchen.

"Guy's look I found a basement." David said.

Usually kidnapped victims are either dead or kept in the basement.

Micheal and David went down the steps while Lindsey had to guard the basement and Mark continued looking on the first floor.

When David and Micheal were in the basement they were surprised to find a reinforced door.

It looked like a safe or something like that.

Luckily for them it was an electronic door and had a panel where you needed to enter a code.

David immediately went into hacker mode.

He eventually found the code, it was 1989 which was when the experiments first started.

David looked at Micheal and he nodded, so David clicked the unlock button.

Meanwhile Mark checked the upstairs area and was looking out of the window in the master bedroom.

His face turned white, he saw a route leading into the forest.

The house's backyard was connected to the forest and he swore that he saw a shadow move.

He then noticed a sign that pointed out that it was the road to the Orifield mine.

Which made his skin crawl and he decided it would be best to leave the house as soon as possible.

He ran back down and dragged Lindsey with him to the basement to get Micheal and David.

As all four of them were now standing in the doorway, they saw a person sitting in a chair.

It was an older looking man with a scientist coat on.

"Who the hell are you? And where the hell is Emily?" Mark said while pointing his gun at the man.

"Wow calm down Mark we don't know whether this is the guy!" David said while lowering Marks gun slowly.

"Yeah no, I am the guy." The man said with a blank expression.

David then let Mark's gun go and Mark pointed it right at him again.

"Your friend is not here." The man continued.

"Well then where is she?" Micheal asked.

"Orifield mine, I used it to hold both her and her nephew Jack there."

"Jack as well, you bloody bastard!" Micheal replied.

"O right you're Emily's older brother aren't you." the man said.

Micheal then used the back of his gun and hit the man in the face.

"I'm sorry that was uncalled for." The man said.

David then handcuffed the man and they continued to interrogate him.

"Why?" Mark simply asked.

"My name is Steven Grant and I am one of the scientist who worked on project EFSH, Elite Force Super Humans or the project of file 0012 as you might know it.

And as you might also know, the major of Orifield doesn't want this information to get out.

Well Jack found file 0012 before any of you even knew of the disappearances in Orifield.

He managed to put two and two together and came to ask me all kinds of questions.

I didn't want to get into trouble with the major and his agents, nor did I want to give myself away.

I'm not much of a prison person if you get what I mean, so I tied him up and took him to the mine.

It was long abandoned so it was a perfect hiding place.

I then took a look at Jack's phone and saw he texted a girl named Emily and he had told her everything.

So before she could tell anyone else I took her as well.

She was actually on her way to the police office.

I took her to the mine as well and tied her up too.

Unfortunately someone or something else also thought that it was a good hiding place.

One of the monsters we had created in that lab was living there.

I guess that explains the other murders and disappearances, I mean we already guessed it would still be around but I never imagined it to live so close to town.

I bolted out of there, but I left your friends by mistake.

They'd be dead by now."

Mark looked angry and answered. "That was not your only mistake!"

Mark then hit him with a lot of force. "You are going to bring us to the room where you tied them up and you will stay with us whether or not there is a monster!"

"I guess I have no choice do I?" Steven said.

"Trust me, you don't." Micheal said while lifting Steven back up and dragging him up the stairs.

The Mark remembered what he saw outside.

"Guy's wait! I saw someone move outside close to the forest." He yelled before they opened the backdoor.

"Seriously?" David asked.

Lindsey then noticed a light switch with a tag on it that read. "Backyard"

And she lifted the switch, turning on all the backyard light.

The others looked at Linds in disbelieve.

"Seriously?" David asked yet again.

"What?" Lindsey asked in confusion.

"Linds, if there was in fact someone out there then he or she now knows we are here." Micheal explained.

"But we would have also been able to see them now wouldn't we?" Lindsey said in response and she opened the door and stepped outside.

The other quietly followed and soon they were walking down the path into the forest.

Here there were even more scary sounds of the night.

They were walking until they saw the sight of the abandoned old mine.

"We can still turn back you know." Steven said with a scared whimper.

"No, we cannot. No turning back now." Mark said.

And thus the gang and Steven walked into the dark old abandoned mine.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter ten,

When you look into the darkness,

I opened my eye's, it was dark and cold.

That's when I remembered, I remember Jack screaming as he was taken away.

I remembered being chased, caught and dragged out of a small tunnel.

I must have lost conciseness after hitting my head on a rock.

Then I remembered those big and black eye's staring right into my soul.

I got up in pain as I realized my leg was still wounded and I was also covered in new wounds.

To my horror I saw tons of dead rotting corpses and body parts laying around.

Then I saw the unmistakable green hair.

"Jack!" I yelled as I tried to run over to him.

Unfortunately I fell right back down, my leg hurt like hell.

I glanced over at my leg and noticed the wound was worse than it had previously been.

It looked like something bit me on the wound.

I crawled over to where Jack's was.

"Come on nephew! Wake up! Please… wake up." I shuck his body but to no avail.

"Please.. Don't leave me here alone.. You know I'm afraid of dead body's"

I grabbed Jacks hand and checked if he had a pulse.

At first I didn't get any but then very faint I finally got what is was hoping for.

After a couple hours Jack finally woke up.

"Urg.. where am I?" Jack asked while looking around.

"I have no idea." Em said while she was sitting beside him.

"What is that foul smell, it's like rotting meat or something like that." He responded.

"Just take a look around." Em said.

Jack's face turned paler than it already was.

"We need to get out of here." Jack finally said and he helped Em up on her feet.

The two walked further into the huge hallway shaped room.

Then suddenly Jack pulled Em back and the two hid behind a couple of dead bodies.

Em had to cover her mouth in order not to make a sound.

She looked at Jack in confusion but then she heard it..

A growl in the darkness, followed by the sound of footsteps.

There it was, the creature that had chased Jack and Emily earlier.

Even though it was standing in the darkest part of the room Emily could still make out some features.

The creature had sharp crocodile like fangs and it seemed to be very thin.

It had long claws and its feet where weirdly twisted to resemble that of a wolf.

It had a very pale skin and was very tall.

The creature was looking around scanning the area with it's dead black eye's.

He looked into the direction of Jack and Emily.

They could feel it's intense glare coming over them.

The creature was looking right at them but didn't move.

Then after a brief moment it started sniffing the air.

It seemed to have picked up something.

It started to slowly walk into the direction of Jack and Em.

However they didn't dare make a move.

It was getting closer and closer still smelling the air.

The closer it got the more it started smelling and looking around.

He defiantly picked up their scent.

Then when it stood right beside them, it seemed to have picked up another smell and ran the other way.

Jack and Emily both sighed in relief.

They then left their hiding spot and continued walking.

There were a couple of entrances but they were all to high to get to, like this was some kind of dump area.

Unfortunately for them the only reachable exit/entrance was through the tunnel that the creature had just gone left through.

They had to follow the creature and hope that it wouldn't decide to come back.

The halls were dark, luckily it also mend that the creature had to rely on smell instead of sight.

" _I do wonder why suddenly something else caught it's attention._ " Em thought to herself.

The gang and Steven had just walked into the entrance of the mine.

They were surprised to find that most of the lights still worked.

The hallway's were dimly lit and the further in they went the darker it seemed to become.

It was very quit they could only hear the dripping of a leaking water pipeline.

"I've seen enough let's turn back!" Steven said out of nowhere.

It jump scared the other a little.

"But we are going back, back to the place where you locked our friends up!" Mark said with an evil look on his face and he pushed Steven further.

After a while it became fully quit except for their own breathing.

They had to walk very far in and even had to decent quit some levels.

It was then when they noticed one light started to flicker slightly.

"This is the room..." Steven then said while pointing at a broken, no more like shredded door.

Micheal swallowed in his fear and then walked inside.

The others soon followed.

The room was a complete mess, there was shredded and broken stuff everywhere.

There were dark green colored lockers thrown about and some had huge scratch marks on them.

Lots of other ruble lay on the floor, a broken table some shattered glass, shredded white cloth and torture tools all over the place.

There were two chairs broken on the ground with some cut rope next to it.

"Those are the chairs I put them in...I told you they wouldn't make it." Steven then said.

David, Mark and Linds looked down for a minute almost giving up hope but then…

"No, these ropes were cut by knife. They escaped." Micheal said while holding the rope in his hands.

He then continued to grab the other rope. "It looks like there was a locker here once, they must have gone into hiding."

Micheal then followed some scratches on the floor that looked like someone dragged a locker for a bit before throwing it.

Micheal turned over a locker and there was the wooden piece covered in blood, just like the ground underneath.

"O no, one of them got hurt and from the looks of it pretty bad."

Then Micheal saw a small blood trail and started following it though the room.

Mark who was still standing half in the doorway thought he heard something coming from further down.

He started walking towards the stairs leading down.

Just when he thought that he just imagined it, he noticed that two more lights began flickering.

Then from the dark stairway he heard it again.

It sounded like someone calling for help.

The voice seemed to be very distant and the others didn't seem to notice.

They were all caught up in Micheal's story of what must have happened with Em and Jack.

Mark knew he had to wait for the others to catch on but then right when he wanted to turn back to the others he heard it again.

This time it was more clear. "Help me! Please!" It sounded like Emily.

Mark couldn't hold himself back anymore.

"Emily!" He yelled as he started running through the maze like mine.

The other then realized that Mark ran off and they tried to ran after him.

Unfortunately Mark was too fast since he already had a short head start.

"Emily! Jack!" Mark yelled at the top of his longs.

Mark stopped in his tracks he didn't hear a response anymore.

He turned around and realized that he got himself lost and worst of all he was split up from the others.

Meanwhile Micheal, David, Lindsey and Steven were walking down another path one that seemed to only get darker.

While they were walking they noticed more lights began to flicker around them.

David and Steven were both very scared at this point.

They knew what they were up against.

Micheal kept on walking however so the others had no choice but to follow.

The hallway they were fallowing had a view twist and turns but in eventually let to a dead end.

As Micheal was closely examining the wall the other turned around ready for walking back into the dimly lit hallway.

Then they all heard someone exhaling with a heavy breath and right after that the light above them shattered and darkened the hallway even more.

Then the light furthest away from them did the same.

David, Lindsey and Steven all looked in horror as they saw a shadow move closer.

Every time it would pass a light it broke so they couldn't see the thing that was approaching.

The shattering of the light came closer and closer.

Lindsey couldn't believe what she was seeing she and her brother David both stood frozen in fear.

Steven however was now turned towards Micheal who was still inspecting the wall.

The shattering of the lights had almost reached them.

Lindsey and David watched in horror as they saw the last light right in front of them shatter with a loud cluck.

They were in complete darkness.

It had gotten eerily quit, way to quit.

Then David felt a worm wind near his face, that's when it hid David.

They were no where near the exit and they were a couple of levels below ground, how could there be any wind.

Then both Lindsay and David felt a hand on their shoulders pulling them backwards.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven,

the darkness also looks into you.

Mark was terrified he heard screaming earlier that sounded like David and Lindsey.

The hallway's seemed to get darker and smaller the further Mark continued.

Staying on one place however was not an option.

Then in the distance he heard it again. "Help me! Someone please."

He recognized the voice as Emily yet again.

He continued walking faster and called out for her. "Emily! Where are you?"

"Down here! Come quick!" Emily replied.

Mark entered a small room with multiple hallway's attached to it.

"Em!" Mark yelled out.

"Over here!" Emily's voice sounded desperate.

It sounded like it came from the right but because of the echoing it was hard to pinpoint.

Then Mark ran into a hall of sorts, with even more tunnels.

But then from out of the tunnel facing him he saw a large shadow approaching.

Lights started to flicker from behind Mark ever so slightly.

Then Mark could make out two people from the shadows.

One seemed to be limping and leaning on the other.

Then he saw both Emily and Jack covered in scars and bruises.

"O my goodness, are you alright? No wonder you called for help." Mark said.

"Urg I'm fine. But I didn't call for help. That would only be stupid with this monster on the loose."

"But I heard your voice, who else could it be?" Mark looked confused.

"Wait a minute!" Jack suddenly yelled out. "I read something about this! Before I got kidnapped I found this file called 0012, now I know you aren't supposed to touch evidence but I read this one page about this creature they had created and all it's abilities."

"So what does that have to do with Mark hearing me without me actually calling." Emily asked.

"Well, one of it's abilities was to mimic voices." Jack answered.

His answer was followed by silence.

"Wait.. but.. if Mark heard the monster calling and he was guided here.. than that means.." Emily said as she slowly looked up at Mark.

J ack soon caught on and was also staring in Mark's direction.

There right behind him crawled the disgusting looking creature from the ceiling.

Jack and Emily could see it for a split second before the lights went out.

It's claws and fangs were covered in blood and it looked fresh.

It's eyes were fixated on Mark.

And it made a very quick charge movement as it jumped towards Mark.

Mark started screaming and made a run for it.

He ran past Emily and Jack who soon followed.

Unfortunately Emily and Jack weren't going fast enough, thanks to Em's wounded leg.

Mark realized this and ran back to help.

"You guy's should just leave me here, at least I can buy you some time." Emily said as she realized that she was slowing the other two down.

"No way Em! We came this far and we will make it even further." Jack said.

"I have to agree with the greenie." Mark said as he lifted Em up and started running.

Surprisingly Mark was pretty strong and he could still ran pretty fast.

The monster rampaged after them roaring and growling.

At one point the creature started running on the walls and ceiling to make faster turns.

It seemed to be catching up.

Meanwhile Micheal and the other had just barely escaped their encounter.

"Urg what the hell was that?" David said as he got up. "More importantly where are we? Are we dead?" He asked while helping his sister up.

"No, your friend is just smarter then I thought." Steven said.

"What? Micheal? Nah! Wait where is Micheal." David replied.

Steven in turn just pointed to the ground.

Micheal was laying flat on the ground and his head was bleeding.

There was a frying pan laying next to him with his blood on it.

"Crap! I'm sorry!" Lindsey said while helping Micheal up.

In shock of the hand that had pulled her backwards earlier she hit him with a frying pan.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have scared you." Micheal said while putting his hand on his forehead.

"Micheal where are we and what happened to that thing that ran towards us?" David asked.

It took Micheal a second to respond. "I managed to find a hidden door just in time and pulled us in. Steven then closed the door and that creature paced around for a bit but then left."

Just as Micheal explained all of that they heard screaming coming from pretty far away.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah! Ruuuuuuuun!" It sounded a lot like Mark.

"O no, it must have found Mark instead! What do we do?" David said as he started panicking.

"Save him of cause!" Lindsey said as she grabbed her frying pan and started walking towards the scream.

Micheal and Steven followed Linds right away.

"Urg why is it we always go towards the horrifying screams." David said as he followed after them.

They ran into the direction of the noise.

Within almost no time at all they were standing in the hallway the others were at, at first.

It had gotten quit again.

"Remain quit guy's." Micheal said.

"This silence can mean either two things. Either he is hiding or he's dead." Steven said.

"May I please punch him!" David said enraged, he didn't even want to think of what might have happened.

"Relax, it's Mark we're talking about. He's an idiot but he always finds a way out." Micheal said.

The three continued walking through the dark halls.

At one point they heard the dripping of water again.

The continuing dripping of water made them all a bit more on edge, especially since there was no other sound to be heard.

It remained like that for a while, until they heard the sound of metal and glass falling.

It came from a chamber to the left of them.

Micheal walked towards the door of the chamber and grabbed the handle.

He looked at the others, David in turn nodded.

He knew Micheal was going to open that door and wanted them to be ready to fight.

David and Micheal both grabbed their gun and Lindsey readied her frying pan.

Micheal slowly turned the handle, just to make sure he wouldn't make too much noise.

He opened the door, too his surprise he didn't see anything just yet.

He then continued to walk in further.

It was a room much like the room Jack and Em we're kept in.

It seemed as if someone fell from the ceiling on top of a metal table.

The floor was also covered in glass with a little bit of blood.

Micheal crouched down to look at the blood, to see if he could determine where the blood would be leading.

When he was crouched down the lights started flickering again.

Then seemingly out of nowhere there was a drop of blood that fell on Micheal's shoulder.

At first he thought it was just water.

But then another drop fell on his hand and he could see the red color.

He then slowly started looking up as more drops fell on his shoulder.

He was terrified when he saw two large black eye's staring back at him.

Meanwhile Mark, Jack and Em where catching their breath.

"Good thinking Mark, locking that thing up in that room." Jack said while trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, it was a bit close though, I had to literally lead him into the room while you two were hiding behind the door. And then I had to outrun it and help you guys close that door. I mean we were with the three of us and we were struggling to close that door. Just how strong was that thing?" Mark answered.

"Alright let's get out of here! Now that the creature is locked in we can calmly look for the exit." Jack said with a relieved smile.

"Wait! We should first look for Micheal, David and Lind, ow and the dude that kidnapped you guy's." Mark said.

"They're here too?" Jack asked.

"Yeah! We all came to rescue you!" Mark answered.

"Awh so you guy's do care." Jack said jokingly.

The two joked around for a bit, just to get their minds of the creature they had just faced.

That also gave them a little time to recover from their chase.

"Alright let's get going!" Mark eventually said.

Jack and Mark turned towards Em.

Emily looked very pale and her leg was bleeding tremendously.

"O my god Em, are you okay?" Mark asked in shock.

Mark knew she was hurt of cause but he didn't know how bad since it was very dark when that creature was chasing them.

"I'm fine.." Em said as she tried to get back up.

That was the first thing she said since they were chased.

Usually Em talks way more and she usually is just as goofy as Mark and Jack.

Em was struggling just to keep standing let alone walking.

Mark in term put her back down.

"Em you need to rest." Mark said to her trying to calm her down.

Mark and Jack both sat down as well facing Em.

"We need to stop the bleeding." Jack said as he looked at Mark.

Mark looked around and found another door that was hidden from view.

"Jack over here, just to be save." Mark said while gesturing over to him.

Jack understood what Mark meant and he helped Em up and walked over to Mark while shouldering Em.

It was another room with medical tools and stuff.

They put Em in the corner of the room and grabbed as many bandages as they could.

Luckily Jack had also found some painkillers.

And they started treating Em's wounds.

They both noticed that it looked like she had been bit over her other wound.

"You think that thing can infect others like zombies do?" Jack asked while looking at Mark with a worried expression.

"No way, you play to many video games." Mark answered.

"Yeah, so do you.." Jack said while looking at Mark.

Mark wasn't sure of what to think and Jack could tell thanks to his obvious expression.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve,

Finding a way out.

Micheal saw two large black eyes staring back at him from the ceiling.

He slowly walked backwards while remaining crouched.

The thing was following Micheal's movement in a creepy fashion as if he was thinking of the best way to rip him apart.

When Micheal was getting close to that door again the creature started slowly following him.

It was watching Micheal's movements and seemed to be learning from it.

When Micheal was in the doorway he whispered to the others to run.

They looked confused as they hadn't noticed the being yet.

But then David looked up and absolute terror came over him.

The others then noticed it as well.

Micheal tried to close the door again but the being had learned from it's mistake.

The creature flung his body at the door and was clawing at Micheal.

The others started running and soon Micheal realized he had no other option.

It was too strong, so he made a run for it as well.

He heard the door flung over behind him.

They ran through the dark hallway's.

All the lights started flickering as they ran and they broke as the monster past them.

Micheal tried to shoot the monster while running backwards.

It was quick and dodged the bullets.

David also noticed and started shooting as well.

Lindsey in term threw her frying pan.

The monster managed to dodge it but it got distracted by the sounds of the falling frying pan.

That left it right open for Micheal to finally shoot it.

The monster tried to dodge the bullet but seemed to still get hit.

The monster screamed as it ran the opposite direction.

They could hear it's screams moving further away.

"Holy shit! Is everyone okay?" David asked while having a slight heart attack.

"Yeah.." Micheal answered while trying to catch his breath again.

"Hey wait.., where it Steven?" Lindsey stated.

"Bloody bastard, he used the monster as a distraction from us and got away." Micheal said.

"Micheal? David? Linds?" Mark seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Mark! Thank god you are alive!" David said almost wanting to hug Mark.

Mark then had a slight grin on his face. "I'm not the only one still alive. Follow me." He continued.

They walked towards the hidden room where Em and Jack were at.

When Mark stood in front of the door he heard Jack's voice. "Crap!"

The door flung open in Marks face.

Mark fell to the floor holding his nose in pain.

"Mark! I am so sorry! Are you alright?!" Jack yelled as he helped Mark back up.

"Yeah, thanks Jack. Urg.., why are you even panicking?" Mark replied.

Jack then noticed the others standing behind Mark.

Jack looked at Micheal and then back at Mark.

"It's Em." he finally said with a serious expression.

Everyone got quit for a second.

Mark then ran in the room with Jack following.

"She lost consciousness." Jack said as the rest of the gang walked in the room.

Mark tried to wake Em up but to no avail.

Em's blood was covering the floor around her.

Micheal knew that she had lost too much blood.

"We need to get her to a hospital right now!" Micheal stated.

"Right!" Mark said while lifting up Em and carrying her on his back.

"Let's get the hell out of here! Before that monster escapes the room we locked him in." Jack said.

"Actually.. it already escaped.. Yeah sorry about that mate." Micheal replied.

"Nephew! What did you do?" Jack immediately knew it was Micheal that had let it out.

"Well.. I kinda opened the door, because I thought it may have been you guy's. But I shot it!" Micheal said.

"You shot the monster?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, but it got away." He replied.

"Okay, let's move as quietly as we can then." Mark said.

The group continued walking the dark old tunnels.

They soon found the first stairway and managed to sneak past a number of rooms.

Eventually they found a weird tunnel that seemed to be going down like a slide.

It looked like it had been used to expose of bodies, there was trail of old dry blood leading down the tunnel.

Jack noticed a foul odor coming from the weird small tunnel.

He then realized it was just as bad as the room full of dead bodies.

It must have been connected to that room.

As Micheal walked towards the tunnel to investigate Jack gets a spooky feeling and a chill going up his spine.

Just when Jack wanted to warn Micheal to get away from there the lights around them started flickering.

Then Jack remembered something he read in file 0012.

The monster causes electronics to fail and lights to break.

He looked at his phone and it's screen was glitching and then went fully black.

They then heard another monster like scream coming from down the tunnel.

"Run!" Jack finally managed to shout.

They had no other choice since the sound of monster like screams seemed to be getting closer.

They also could hear the sound of quit footsteps coming closer from within the tunnel.

The monster had given up on being stealthy, instead it had thought of something worse.

As the group ran through the dark hallway's with flickering lights they could hear the monster catching up.

This time it had used his speed to chase them instead of dodging bullets.

They group ran up the stairs and through the maze like halls.

If they were to run into a dead end, well they'd be dead.

The creature was catching up and fast.

Lights started breaking behind the gang.

They ran as fast as they could and in their mad chase Lindsey tripped and fell.

Micheal had noticed and ran back for her.

He pulled her up her feet and practically dragged her along as the monster had almost reached Linds.

Then in the distance they saw a light.

Jack knew it was outside light since everything electronic related doesn't work.

Micheal, in a final attempt to slow the creature down started running backwards again shooting at the creature.

They quickly ran into the abandoned building Mark and David had used to escape the monster before.

They barricaded the door and just in time since the monster was clawing at the door trying to get inside with them.

Mark went to the former hidden backdoor again and gestured to the others to come over.

However the monster had learned from his last encounter and was staring right at Mark through the window next to that door.

"Shit! Mark!" David called out as the monster broke through the window and started clawing at Mark, who was still holding Em.

Thanks to that he couldn't dodge very well and got scratched.

The other desperately tried to remove the barricade from the front door as Micheal was shooting at the monster.

He had too save Mark and his sister so when he ran out of bullets he grabbed a nearby chair and threw it at the thing.

Unfortunately it had little to no effect.

The other had removed all of the stuff they had used as a barricade and flung open the front door.

"Mark! Micheal!" Jack shouted as he, Lindsey and David ran out of the old building.

Micheal in term threw a vase at the monster, it seemed to have had some effect as it caused a small enough opening for Mark to escape.

The gang ran towards the forest into the direction of Steven's home.

As they ran trough the forest they could still hear the evil screams of the monster.

They had just one shot at this and they all knew once they looked one another.

"Let's capture the beast!" Micheal said as a confirmation.

They had planned to capture the monster inside the safe of Steven's house.

How they were going to do this they didn't know yet but all they knew is that they had one shot at this.

First though they had to make it out of the forest which proved to be quite the challenge.

The creature was jumping from tree to tree and was catching up so fast that it almost went past the gang.

It jumped from the tree on top of David and started slashing away while David tried to fight it off.

He managed to grab his gun and tried to shoot it.

However it again learned from it's mistakes and slashed the gun out of Davids hands.

It was set flying to the point that David couldn't even see it anymore.

David knew he was done for.

But right when he was about the give up he heard his sister scream.

"Stay the hell away from my brother!" She yelled as out of seemingly nowhere she grabbed her frying pan and hit the creature full force causing it to back off for a bit.

Just enough for the two to ran back to the others.

They managed to exit the forest and were making a full on sprint to the backyard.

Jack was the first to get to the backdoor, it wouldn't budge.

"No, no, no!" He yelled out as he was pulling at the door.

Then Mark came along.

"Try pushing it you idiot!"

When Jack pushed the door he immediately fell inside.

"Who the hell has a backdoor like that?!" He yelled as he and Mark entered the house.

They ran into the basement where the safe was and put em on the ground hidden behind a shelf.

Mark went back up the stairs and told Jack to pull the others to safety when they ran pass.

And indeed not long after the others ran inside.

They ran past Mark and Jack pulled them to safety hiding behind the open door, readying to close it.

Everything seemed to be ready for the final showdown.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen,

The last act.

Everything seemed to be ready for the final showdown.

Mark waited just a couple of seconds before the creature showed up.

He knew that it was up to him to lead it into the safe since he did the same trick back in the mine.

Mark ran down the stairs with the monster following closely behind.

He ran into the safe, turned around and waited for the monster to follow.

But it was hesitating.

It remembered what happened before and didn't enter the safe.

Instead it seemed to be waiting for Mark to come back out.

Mark didn't know what to do.

He was challenging the creature, trying to piss it off but to no avail.

The monster in term started passing back and forth in front of the safes door.

Then David noticed that Em had woken up.

She sneaked up behind the monster and looked at Mark.

Mark knew what she was up to and he nodded.

"Do it Em.." Mark whispered.

Mark walked towards the monster and it stopped moving.

The monsters readied it's claw.

He was focused at Mark who was putting himself at high risk.

The creature lashed out at Mark.

Mark tried to dodge but got hit, however he in term grabbed the creatures arm.

Them Em pushed the creature in while Mark pulled.

Then Mark and Em managed to push it over.

That gave Mark just enough time to get out of the safe.

The others then quickly closed the door while the creature jumped forward.

It was clawing at the small opening as the others struggled to close it fully.

Mark and Em then joined the others finally managing to close the safe.

David then use coding to lock it.

Finally they could catch their breath again.

Then out of nowhere the majors agents ran in and took the gang outside.

There were three ambulance's waiting for them as well as four black SUV's belonging to the majors agents.

They were brought to safety as they were about to drive away from that place Micheal thought that even tough it was just for a second, he swore he could see Steven at the edge of the woods watching.

Right after that there was the sound of an explosion.

They drove off as they saw the house and all it's evidence burning.

Then from out of the flames they heard the creature screaming in vain.

It was most likely burning alive.

Emily watched in terror and not to long after that started to black out again.

The last thing she saw before blacking out was the medics panicking around her.

One of them seemed to be talking to her, she couldn't hear what she was saying though but she figured it was something along the line of. "Hang in there.."

They were on their way to the nearest hospital and it was complete chaos when they entered.

All of them were hurt and had to be treated.

A while later Emily opened her eyes again.

She saw a fully white room and seemed to be in a hospital bed.

She looked to her side and saw Mark sitting on a chair.

He was sleeping while using Em's hospital bed to rest his head.

Em smiled and started waking Mark up.

"Hey Mark.. Wake up sleepyhead."

"Urg, just give me five more minutes." Mark said in a tired response.

Then he realized it was Em's voice.

"Em! You're alive!" Mark yelled out as he hugged Emily close.

"Mark I'm still hurt.." Emily said as she felt pain come over her.

"Sorry!"

"Hey Mark? Where are the others?" Emily asked.

"Ow well, I was the only one that could stay by your side. They told us only one could stay with you to give you as much rest as possible. And the others kinda agreed to let me stay." He answered.

"You mean Micheal agreed too?" Em said in surprise, you see Micheal is actually a very overprotective brother.

"Well it was either that or Lindsey would knock him out with her frying pan." Mark said.

"Anyways the others are waiting in another room." He continued.

After half a week they allowed Emily to leave the hospital.

And so they all went to the bus back home after receiving a reward for stopping the killer.

It bothered Micheal though.

In the newspapers it said that the killer was an unidentified men but he accidentally burned to dead at Sol Street, number 15.

It said that they had found the body and his DNA matched the killer.

Even though they never found any DNA or even a corpse.

Something didn't seem right.

Luckily the other helped Micheal to think of something else for that evening.

They went out to dinner to celebrate Jack and Emily's rescue.

That evening was full of joy.

They had a great time and later on went back to each of their homes.

When Micheal finally got home he threw his stuff on the couch and went straight to bed.

However when he was almost fully asleep he got awakened by a terrifying thought.

He then realized that there were five experiments in total who survived.

One died on that fateful night of Sol streets fire.

But that still leaves four others.

What happened to those four and where are they now?

Thoughts like that ran through his mind.

Also what happened to Steven, he was never found after the fire.

And what is the major hiding, he closed off the mine and made sure no one could go down there even again.

Micheal kept on questioning everything that had happened.

After all they didn't even uncover half the story.

Better said, they had only scratched the surface.

But with all the evidence destroyed it didn't seem like they would even find out.

Also he didn't want to put anyone else in danger.

So with that thought he finally fell asleep.

 _(Bonus scene)_

-Back at Orifield village near the old mine. 2:30 pm.

Steven was talking with an unidentified man wearing a strange top hat.

"Sir, I am positive those are the ones." Steven said to the man.

"Is that so? Well then, why not put them to the test?" The man said with an evil smile.

"Excellent sir, I shall make the preparations complete." Steven made a small bow before the man and with that walked into the direction of Orifield mine.

 _The End?_


End file.
